


Why Won't You Stay?

by iloveSteggy



Series: Why Won't You Stay? [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Margaret Elizabeth Carter, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Steggy - Freeform, catfa, steve rogers - Freeform, steven grant rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Through their passionate attempts to become closer as romantic partners and keeping it hidden under their noses, Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter are struggling to be together. It’s nothing but raw love between them. She helped him save his best friend, Bucky Barnes, and the rest of the 107th. It wasn’t just any attempt to rescue lost soldiers, but she wanted to keep him the safest she could. By convincing Howard Stark to fly a helicopter, they were able to go miles over the enemy lines. HYDRA began to shoot at the helicopter and Captain Rogers jumped into the base.





	1. The Beginning

Steve had just done something amazing: saved 400 men from a Hydra base, including Bucky. Unfortunately Red Skull got away with Dr. Zola but Steve memorized where all of their factories are on a map in Dr. Zola's office. Mostly everyone got out safely and they marched home with Steve leading them. This was only the beginning of Captain America's heroic career. 

*

“I can't touch Stark, he's rich and he's the army's number one weapons contractor. _You_ are neither one!” Colonel Phillips scolded.

“With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions.” Peggy took a deep breath. “And I don't think Captain Rogers did either.”

“What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions?” He said menacingly. “I took a chance with you, Agent Carter and now America's golden boy and a lotta other good men are dead, ‘cause you had a crush."

“It wasn't that. I had faith.”

“Well, I hope that's big comfort to you when they shut this division down.” They stared at each other with such tension. They couldn't stand each other but put their quarrels aside to get their job done. Soldiers began to run towards the gates with enthusiasm and curiosity. Some were cheering and others were questioning the ones who knew what was happening. "What the hell is going on out there?" Colonel Phillips stormed outside with Peggy tagging along. 

There, at the gates, was Captain Rogers and the 400 men that were pronounced KIA. The soldiers couldn't believe that the ridiculous stage actor had defeated Nazis and almost took down their most wanted. The most surprising part? He won, with a shield. Most men wouldn't come out alive with a gun. He was a super soldier after all, but it was still surprising. 

They walked into the center of the camp where Rogers met Phillips who was being followed by Peggy. 

He salutes. "Some of these men need medical attention. I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary." He walks away, dumbfounded. Peggy walks up to Steve. 

She looks him up and down then says "You're late." By the way she looked at him, he can tell that she was also shocked but pleasantly surprised.

Steve pulls out a broken radio. "Couldn't call my ride." He smirks. Surprised by this, Peggy remains speechless and looks at the radio, then at him, his lips, and finally stares into his eyes. They stay like this, motionless, until the men stop cheering and walk away. 

"Nice work, Captain. I think you managed to impress Colonel Phillips." She smiles but slowly relaxes her lips. 

"He wasn't the only one I'm trying to impress." Steve looked down into her eyes and knew he wanted to kiss her. 

"I'm sure the public will be proud of you too." Work came first. 

*

"The eighth one was about… here. 30-40 miles west of the imaginal line." The assistant took away the map as soon as Steve dropped the pencil onto the page, leaving Steve and Peggy. "I just got a quick look." He glanced up at her.

"Nobody's perfect." She sighed, but not in a sarcastic way. 

"I like to think some people are." Steve had a winning smile that could make anyone melt. 

"Don't flatter yourself Captain." She walked away quickly before Steve could notice her blushing. She obviously knew what he meant but didn't want to get caught up in romance when they were so close to ending the war. 

"So what's the first target?" Steve asked Colonel Phillips. 

"Factory A which is twelve miles away from the headquarters you blew up. We figure that's where he would go as soon as possible."

“I’ll need a team.” Phillips stopped and flipped through a file.

“We’re already putting together the best men.”

“With all do respect, sir, so am I.” Colonel Phillips and Peggy gave him a questioning look but listened to the Captain because he knows what is best for him. 

*

"So, who's in?" All of the men had gladly taken the Captain's offer with a raise of their hand. 

"I just have one condition." Dugan said. 

"And that is?"

"Open up a tab." He said with a burp.

Steve laughed and walked up to the bar with empty glasses. "Another round please."

"Where are they puttin’ all this stuff?" The bartender asked. Steve walked away into the other room to find Bucky drinking a beer of his own and chuckling. 

"They're all idiots." Bucky said. 

"So are you ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve joked at the name. 

"Sure. I'm with you until the end of the line pal." Bucky took a swig of his beer and set it back down on the bar. Then a woman walked in. A real woman. A real woman named Peggy Carter. She was there to make a statement. 

The whole room stopped to look at her. Peggy Carter was a beautiful woman no matter what but when she walked into that bar, no one could think of a word to describe her. Their minds went blank. A few men gawked at her before she walked to the second part of the room, where Steve and Bucky were. 

Bucky saw her first but she passed him which led him to check out her ass. He liked what he saw. Steve stood up straight and looked her up and down. She smirked and let him take in the image. 

"Captain."

"Agent Carter." She was stunning. 

"Howard has new equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Steve’s eyes roamed her entire body while her head was turned to the Howling Commandos in the other room. She did it so he could check her out in entirety. Steve noticed how the dress fit her curves perfectly and she also put her reddest lipstick on to match. _Red’s definitely her color._ Steve thought.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty." Steve was speechless.

"You don't like music?" Bucky asked. 

"I do actually. I might, when this is all over, go dancing."

"What are we waiting for?"

"The right partner.” She stared at Steve a moment longer so he knew she was talking about him. “0800 Captain." She turned on her heel and walked out the door. 

"Yes ma'am. I'll be there." Bucky turned to him. 

"I'm invisible. I'm turning into you."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's got a friend." He slapped Bucky's shoulder and offered a grin. Bucky shrugged his arm off and took another swig of his beer. Steve's eyes hadn't left the door Peggy just walked out of. "I'll be right back."

"Don't go behind any alleys. You don't do too good there." Steve was already out the door and following the curvy shadow down the street. He jogged up to Peggy who was shocked to see him. 

"Come to walk me home, Captain?" She smirked.

"I figured I'd turn in if you're expecting me in the morning."

"Smart." They walked for a while before she said, "You reek of whiskey."

"Oh I-I'm-" He was embarrassed. 

"I like it." He wasn't embarrassed. 

"I would shower if I had the chance."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Whiskey was her favorite drink. "Well...."

 _Well? What does she mean? She would dream of me?_ Steve was never good at reading women. 

"What do you mean 'well?'" He chuckled. She smiled shyly so he dropped it. "A lady shouldn't be walking home alone at night."

"This lady can handle herself if need be."

"I know you can if you need to." He was a gentleman. "Do you think everyone is out drinking? It looks dead." They walked back into camp to see it empty.

"So it seems." They walked back to the underground base and the dorm's corridor. "Well thank you for the walk, Steve."

"Anytime, Agent Carter."

"Peggy, please." Her smile seemed somewhat shy but her bold eyes looked confident.

"Okay, Peggy." He grinned. "Oh! I totally forgot something, hang on." Peggy was curious so she did as he said. Steve lightly jogged down the hall to his room and came out a few seconds later with something behind his back. 

"Why so eager?" She asked with an amusing smile playing at her lips.

"Because I was going to do this some other time but right now seems better." He pulled out a rose from behind his back. She was speechless with her mouth opened. 

"Steve..." She took the rose with her thumb and fore finger. "It's beautiful. Thank you but you didn't have to-"

He put his hand up to stop her from talking. "I wanted to."

Peggy put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. The place her lips were on was burning hot. The entire side of his face was tingling, as if it was going numb. The kiss energized the butterflies in his stomach and now their wings were moving rapidly, his heart was beating like a racehorse, and he was sure his cheeks turned into a bright red. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not or even accept it for that matter." Steve put his head down. 

Peggy looked both ways before pinching his chin and tilting his head to her. "I thought you'd build a confidence by now."

"Well it seems that always breaks down when I'm around you." He gritted his teeth. _Why did I say that?_ Steve knew that that’s going to give her nothing but power over him. Not that he hated it, but she knows his weakness now: her. Peggy released his chin and turned the knob.

"Goodnight Captain. 0800."

"Goodnight Agent Carter." She opened the door without moving her eyes away until she had to slip into her room. When the door was shut, Steve walked to his dorm, desperately needing to shower. He felt so dirty when she pointed out he smelled like whiskey. 

He shed his clothes and hung them up before walking into the cold shower. Showers are the best place to think and Steve needed to think about _a lot_ of things.

The next morning Steve went to check the records in Colonel Phillips' office. His secretary, Lorraine, was flirting with Steve. She got out of her chair and slowly walked up to him, her fingers hooked around his mustard tie.

"The women of America owe you the thanks, and seems they aren't here at the moment." The secretary kisses Steve in the corner of her office. Peggy enters and waits to cool herself down. 

"Captain!" Steve quickly backs away, wiping his lips off. "We're ready for you if you’re not otherwise occupied." She quickly walks away and Steve catches up. 

"Agent Carter, wait." He tucks in his tie. 

"Looks like finding the right partner wasn't so hard after all."

"That's not what you thought it was."

"I didn't think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You wanted to be a soldier and now you are.” She eyed him carefully as she finished with, “Just like all the rest."

"Listen." He touched her arm gently and took away his hand to stay the gentleman he is so well known for. "I did not want that to happen and she isn't the partner I'm looking for," He then looked down and muttered under his breath. "I've already found one." He trailed off looking down at her fingertips, wondering if he should grab her hand and try to calm her down. 

"Found the right partner have you? I think the story of how you two met would be something to think about."

"I don't love her and I'm certainly not going to marry her."

"Just another notch on the belt then?" He rolled his eyes.

“Peggy, it’s not like that.” She put her hand up to stop him.

“Save it.” Peggy began walking away again.

"Well how do I know you and Stark haven't been," He struggled to find the word as she turned around with her lips pursued."Fonduing?" She raised her eyebrow and tightened her lips. 

"You still don't know a bloody thing about women."

It's hard to gain Peggy's trust back. 

*

"What about this one?" He picks up a round shield to show Howard. 

"That one is just a prototype."

"What's it made out of?"

"Vibranium. Stronger than steel and a third of the weight."

"Why isn't it standard issue?"

"It's the strongest metal on earth. That right there, is all we got."

Peggy enters. 

"Are you quite finished Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business."

"What do you think?" Steve holds up the shield. She looks at him then picks up a gun from the table. 

She fires four times and Steve blocks all of them. The bullets hit the ground. 

"Yes, I think it works." She smiled sweetly and walked away while staring at Steve the whole time. She wants him to know what he did. Both Steve and Howard are shocked. Steve places down the shield and runs after her. 

"Peggy wait." She didn't answer. "Agent Carter." She turned around. 

"Yes?" She crossed her arms, waiting for a response. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't intend for any of this to happen."

"I would hope you didn't intend for this. Conflict isn't your strong suit." 

"I'm sorry for assuming you and Howard were..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry. For-for everything."

"This doesn't change the fact that you kissed Lorraine." Steve was about to get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. 

"Peggy… please." He gave her his innocent eyes that she couldn't stay mad at. He clasped his hands and kept a respectful distance. She cooled off a bit. 

"We'll talk about this later." She walked away. 

Steve straightened his uniform and went back to Stark who was too busy with his inventions. 

"So the round shield then?" Stark was still shaken up from Peggy's jealous outbreak. 

"Uh, yeah." His mind was preoccupied with her lips, how he wanted to kiss them. "I also had some ideas about the uniform." He handed him a notebook sketch with some wrinkles in it. 

"You got it." Stark looked them over then went back to his work. "I think Colonel Phillips needed you in the briefing room."

*

"So our first attack will be Factory A, forty-two miles passed the enemy lines. We are going to need you and your team to secure the area and escort any hostages out of the building. Remember, they have technology like we've never seen before so watch yourselves. Any questions?" Steve raised his hand. "Yes, Rogers?"

"When do we get started?"

"Tomorrow at 0400." Everyone nodded. "Dismissed."

It was about 9:00 PM and Steve was off to bed. With the serum, there were a lot of changes but most of them were advantages. Some defects included: he can’t get drunk and he still had to adjust to his new body. All of this outweighs the problems Steve had before his operation.

"Agent Carter." He stood. 

"Don't waste your breath. I'm here to talk to Colonel Phillips if you know where he is." She had forgiven him but did feel some jealousy still. She was only getting rid of the coldness she felt towards him. 

"He just went into his office." Steve followed her. They stayed silent while they walked towards his office. She knocked. 

"Colonel?"

"Come in."

"Sir, I don't think that Red Skull and Doctor Zola would go directly for Factory A."

"And why is that?"

"It is too close to the other base and it is the smaller factory. The one I think they are targeting for is Factory C, 50-70 miles passed enemy lines. This is the bigger factory and does not have as much security."

"You're telling me: out of all eight factories, you think this is the one?" He seemed skeptical. 

"Yes, I do, sir, because as Captain Rogers described it, Red Skull went to the roof and a rocket was seen leaving the base but wasn't tracked. There is a chance that the factory would be too far for him to go by car. He needed to get there fast and I suspect his destination was Factory C."

"I'll accept your suggestion but I am going to send troops over to Factory A. Call a new meeting in the briefing room immediately."

"Yes, sir." Peggy looked pleased with herself and Steve walked with her again. 

"How did you know all that?"

"I wasn't accepted as an agent for my looks, Captain Rogers." She looked straight ahead and seemed to ease off of Steve. 

"If you're right, I owe you a drink."

"Let's try and keep things professional?"

"Wasn't my first thought when you tried to shoot me." She turned to him, speechless. 

"I would say the same thing for you and the secretary."

"I thought I made myself clear with that."

"I'm still deciding." With hands on her hips, Steve felt pressured to make a good impression. 

Steve raised his eyebrows and clasped his hands behind his back. "Peggy, please."

She took a deep breath and looked him up and down. "Fine, but if I feel so inclined to yell at you again, I'm going to bring this up. Can we talk about this in private?"

"Deal and of course." He smiled innocently. They started walking to Steve's dorm. 

"I guess I was mad because she got to experience something I haven't yet." He started sweating and his cheeks rose in color. 

"W-would you like to?"

"Like I said, let's stay professional, Rogers." She started to walk off but stopped while Steve was watching her. She only turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "But yes, eventually. Soon I imagine." She kept walking. 

When they went to his dorm Steve held the door and gestured for her to come in. She hurried into his shoe box of a dorm and he shut the door. 

"So what did you want to say?"

"I know I already sort of forgave you but I wanted to say that seeing you kiss someone else upset me."

"I hope you know I wasn't trying to upset you." He scratched the back of his neck. "I w-wouldn't like it if you were kissing someone else either."

"Glad we're on the same page." She smiled briefly then walked over to his desk. On the desk was a rose in a beer bottle and a worn-out notebook. She pointed to it. "May I?"

"Sure. Go ahead." He seemed nervous but he sat down on the bed and watched her flip through his drawings. 

Peggy started off with drawings of their trips in Italy to a monkey wearing a Captain America costume to pictures a woman who looked similar to Steve and pictures of Bucky. She guessed the picture of the woman was Steve's mom. "Is this woman your mum?"

"Yeah. She was beautiful." Peggy assumed his mom had passed by the way he said 'was.' She flipped onto pictures of Bucky then she turn the page onto others. Pictures of _her_. They were well detailed, all of them pretty, like she was. He saw her looking at them and he stood up to close the book. "Oh, those are just-um, you don't need to worry about those." He was laughing nervously. 

"Those are just what Mr. Rogers?"

"They're just sketches." He was afraid that she wouldn't like them or be insulted by the detail but it was the complete opposite. She absolutely loved them and thought they were flattering. He closed the book and threw it back on the desk. 

"Well at least you decorated." She looked at the rose as he shrugged. He found two roses the day he went out around the grounds. He gave one to Peggy, like he did when he walked her home, and kept the other. He thought that they were connected in a way.

"Well, we should probably get to that meeting." She looked down, sad that she had to go. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot all about that." More nervous laughter. 

"I'll see you at the meeting." She left. 

*

They were called in for the new meeting. Phillips, Peggy, and Howard were already seated. Phillips was at the head of the table and Howard sat off to the side. The Howling Commandos sat in the remaining seats beside Peggy. She hadn't looked up from reports and her notes. Steve took his seat at the other end of the table. Peggy lifted her head to see where he was sitting and quickly looked back at her work. 

"Alright everyone settle down." Phillips called and began the briefing. He talked about supplies, locations, time management, communications, and precautions. Steve tuned him out for the most part. He paid attention to the only woman he thought about, Peggy Carter. 

He watched her write down notes in her beautiful script handwriting and how she would pull on her lip when she was deep in thought. Surprisingly, her lipstick didn't smear onto her finger but it was all over the tip of her pen. Steve caught her chewing on it from time to time. The red lipstick just made Steve want to kiss her more. To have her lip imprint on his cheek from the other night was a dream. Luckily, none of the other soldiers noticed it. Her dark eyes lingered on the page. He looked down at the page to see her red nails skimming the paper. He would love to kiss her, especially now. 

If she knew what he was thinking she'd slap him. Probably. Maybe. 

"Rogers, are you going to answer my question when you're done daydreaming about Carter?" His heartbeat quickened when he realized he'd been caught. And that Steve didn't know what he had asked him. His mind was racing until he saw a flicker of red in the corner of his eye. Quickly he glanced over to see Peggy's nails tapping the paper. He looked to her eyes and she nodded slightly. 

"Yes sir. I believe that would be sufficient."

"Oh! Finally we get an answer." Steve rolled his eyes and paid attention to the rest of the briefing. 

*

The meeting was over and people were flooding out of the room. He heard Phillips and Peggy walking towards the door and he bolted. 

"Captain Rogers, a word please." She called after him. He reluctantly turned around and followed her. She was taking him to a place in the bunker he had never been before. She checked her surroundings before entering a small storage closet. There were boxes and crates that made the space so much more confining. 

"So what did you need to speak to me about?" She grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair and he was so shocked he hadn't even believed he was kissing her. His eyes were wide and his hands were still at his sides. Steve finally calmed down, closed his eyes, and lifted her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, as he believed a man should, and she pulled away when it got too heated. "Well said."

"I just wanted to take what was mine."

"The kiss?"

"Yes. We'll call it a business transaction." She smiled sweetly. 

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm glad it's finally dealt with."

"As am I, Captain Rogers." She put her hand on the door knob. "Wait." She licked her thumb and started to wipe off the lipstick around his lips then she fixed his hair. Steve repeated what she did and when he was done, he brushed back a dark curl to reveal her face. He placed his palm on her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. She stopped him. 

"I don't intend to spend all day in here."

"Sorry I'm just really happy I got to, uh, kiss you." He smiled and she blushed. "Little late, huh?"

"I suppose we aren't good with timing."


	2. Gone Too Soon

Steve was getting prepared in his room. He sat on his bed as he tightened his gloves so they won't slip off during combat. The designed shield also laid on his bed. Steve heard knocking on the door. 

"Come in."

It was Agent Carter.

"Are you almost ready? It's about time to leave."

"Yes, but I think I'm missing something." He stood up and walked towards her, wanting a kiss before he left. She shook her head and tried to push down her smile. "Why not?"

"You need to focus on the mission. You are the captain after all." He groaned in response and was about to put his helmet on. "Okay fine." She grabbed a strap on his suit and pulled him towards her. His soft pink lips against her bold red ones. "Satisfied?" He nodded and proceeded to put his helmet on. They walked out together silently.

Before Steve was about to jump in the car he looked at Peggy. 

"I would wish you luck but I don't think you're going to need it." He winked at her and the car took off. 

*

There Steve and his team were, standing behind Factory C. They planned to flank the base and proved to be successful. After clearing the yard, Schmidt's men knew that Captain America was there and couldn't wait to kill him, even though they wouldn't. He finally caught up with Schmidt while Dr. Zola and him were trying to make their escape. As Steve was running after them, Schmidt turned around while running and shot Rogers in the foot and also grazed his ear, cutting his helmet. With the serum, these wounds would heal within minutes. Steve still ran towards them. Zola and Schmidt ran into the elevator and quickly pressed to go to the roof, perhaps another rocket was awaiting them. The door shut but Steve pried open the doors and started to climb onto the elevator ropes. He accelerated until he could reach the elevator. He grabbed hold of two pipes that were at the bottom of the capsule. He pried those open until he could punch through the bottom. A fist imprint was protruding out of the floor and Schmidt pulled out his gun and began to shoot the floor. 

"Sir! Don't do that! It could damage one of the cords!"

"Quiet, Doctor." He peered down into the sights of his pistol and took one shot. He missed Rogers but did shoot one of the cords. The elevator was falling down to the basement and Captain Rogers jumped onto the side of the elevator shaft where another door was closed. He opened that one and watched sparks fly as the elevator headed towards the bottom. Without hesitation, Steve slid down one of the ropes. Luckily, his gloves protected his skin from rope burn. After about five seconds, the elevator hit the ground and collapsed. When Steve went to check on it, whatever was left standing was empty. Had they gotten away? How? All that was left was Doctor Zola's shattered glasses but the garage door was wide open. 

*

"They're back!" Shouted one soldier. "Another win for Captain America!" Said another. Colonel Phillips ran to the gates only to see wounded men and a feeling of determination to bring down Hydra permeated around them. 

"What happened, Rogers?" Phillips asked. 

"He got away." Steve sounded disappointed. "He was in an elevator going down because the supporting rope snapped. He must have injected some kind of permanent strength into himself and Doctor Zola. A regular human couldn't withstand that crash."

"Well, at least the factory was brought down. All in all, I'd say it was a victory." Phillips walked away to talk to Bucky and the rest of the team. Steve went to his room underground and took his suit off. The torn helmet needed to be repaired. Rogers put on his uniform and walked out with the helmet. He walked to Howard's station.

When he entered, he found Peggy and Howard talking. 

"That has to be their next destination!" Peggy exclaimed. 

"It can't be! They probably took a rocket same as last time." Stark blew her off with the wave of the hand. 

"Everything okay?" Steve walked in hoping not to stir anything else up. 

“Captain Rogers, you're back. Maybe you can help us out." Peggy was happy that Steve was back and didn't even notice his helmet. She was just so glad she could look into his eyes again. 

"What do you need help with?"

"We are trying to figure out which is the next factory Schmidt would go to. I overheard something about Schmidt's car but Howard thinks he would take a rocket."

"He took his car." Peggy raised her eyebrow at Stark, wordlessly saying, 'I told you so.' Steve was right anyhow, he put the clues together. "I don't know where he was headed but every time I'm about to catch him, he leaves. Obviously he's scared to get caught or go down with his own ship." Steve sighed before bringing his attention back to his helmet. "He turned and shot at me a couple times. I was hoping you could fix the helmet?" Steve held it up. 

"I could do you one better. Here's a new helmet I've been working on. It's lightweight and stronger. I also designed it."

"Thanks Howard." Howard walked away to work on his inventions. 

"So. How was it?" She asked. 

"Well, it wasn't a walk in the park."

"Telling by the blood on your ear I would hope you weren't in a park." She licked her thumb and started to wipe the blood off his ear. Steve watched her because he was still studying her. Her moods, body language, and facial expressions interested Steve because he wanted to know what she was thinking all the time. "I think he's running because he knows you're going to kick his arse."

Steve smirked. "I'm glad to be back." They locked eyes again for a short while but whatever happens when they look into each other's eyes, it stops the world from spinning. Peggy even forgot she was still rubbing the blood off his ear. 

"Carter, I'm going to need you to write more condolence letters." Colonel Phillips snapped Peggy out of her trance. 

"Yes, sir." She left the room with Phillips almost immediately.

*

It was the next morning and Steve was just waking up. He was well rested and got dressed for the day. He went to the breakfast hall to find Bucky eating some of his rations. Steve got his portion of the meal and sat across from him. 

"How's your arm?" Steve looked down to see Bucky's arm in a sling. He had been shot at the factory. 

"Hurts." He was reading a news article about the four hundred men that were saved because of Captain America. "You're becoming a hero Steve. You should be proud of that."

"I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"Usually the hero gets the girl at the end and every single girl that I've seen, has been looking at you. You have a wide selection my friend." Bucky chuckled. 

"I only need one." Steve looked down at his pancakes to hide his smile and blushed cheeks. 

"Steve, you've changed."

"What do you mean?"

"You're just," Bucky thought a moment to piece the sentence together. " _Different_."

That word settled uneasy with Steve. What did he mean different? He thought it best not to dwell on the situation then but would be reminded of it later. 

*

"Captain, you weren't at the briefing." Peggy said when she found him in his room. She was standing in the doorway and leaned on one of the walls. 

"No. I wasn't." Steve was sitting on the edge of his bed thinking. 

"Why? Do you think you play hooky during a war?" She chuckled. "What's going on?" She sat on the bed beside him. 

"I was talking to Bucky in the breakfast hall and he said I changed. Do you think that's true?" He looked up at her. 

"I do but I think it's for the better."

"How do you mean?"

"You always said you wanted to do the right thing, and you are. The shape you're in helps you do that. You are still the same good man, Steve." Peggy put her hand on his shoulder and grinned. Steve looked into her charcoal eyes. They were like black holes, Steve gets lost in them. 

He remained speechless and just kept smiling and staring. He looked down. "Thank you. I'm always going to try and do my best for what's right." He was looking at the floor now. His shoes were pointing out straight and Peggy's were leaning towards his. She kissed his cheek. 

"Come on I'll show you the next mission." Peggy got up and motioned for Steve to follow her but he stayed seated for a few more seconds to let his grin fade. "Well are you getting up?" She chuckled again. 

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and followed her into the briefing room. There was a giant map in the center to show all of Hydra's locations. 

"You and your team will be going on a four day rampage. For those four days, you must take down at least three locations within this fifty mile range." She pointed at the circle in the northern east corner. "There are five locations there but we only expect three to be terminated. Since we can't pinpoint exactly where Schmidt is hiding, we are going to need a few factories to be taken down and you won't have any contact with us. Think you can handle that, Rogers?" She looked up for his response.

Steve nodded and said, "Four days for three factories? Let's make it all five factories in three days." He looked sure of himself. Peggy admired his determination. "When do we get started?"

"The day after tomorrow." 

Steve nodded again and said, "The only problem is that I have nothing to do tomorrow."

"I have to help Colonel Phillips with several things." She rolled her eyes. "But I'll come by to see you when I have a second."

They both shared a smile and walked to their own rooms. 

*

It was the next day and Steve hadn't gotten out of bed until eleven o'clock. He was awake but just laid there thinking. He heard a knock at his door. He wasn't dressed formally, he only had a tee shirt on and his boxers. Quickly he put on a pair of khakis and said to come in. It was Peggy. 

"Good morning, Agent Carter."

"More like afternoon. Did you just wake up?"

"No, I've just been lying here. How's Phillips' work going?"

"Oh, don't get me started. I've been writing down his thoughts since six."

"Did you finish?" 

"Not quite. I still have to write condolence letters."

"People you knew?"

"Soldiers I've trained." Peggy looked genuinely upset. Steve knows that they both take effect to these things pretty harshly. 

"Well meet me when you're done with work. I'll probably be with Howard."

"Will do, Captain." Peggy walked back to Colonel Phillips. 

*

After a few hours of work, Peggy was done and walked to Howard's station to find Steve. She found him in his uniform and Stark working on one of his inventions. 

"Captain."

"Agent Carter. Ready?"

"For what?" Steve chuckled a little. 

"Follow me." Steve led her outside where soldiers were running around the base. They didn't say anything until they were at the corner of the base. They just walked. They didn't have to say anything. Peggy was worried about the next day when Steve would be leaving. She didn't want to say anything because she hates goodbyes.   
Within a few minutes of the walk, Peggy slid her hand into Steve's and they just walked behind the buildings because they didn't want the other soldiers to taunt them. They both heard a beep. It was Peggy's pager. 

"Duty calls." She said. "Thanks for the walk, Steve. I really needed it." 

"Sure thing." Peggy went on the tips of her toes and gently kissed his cheek. She gave him one last look and went to work. Steve walked outside for a bit and went to the nursing station to find Bucky. 

"How's the arm Buck?"

"Feeling better. I'm not sure if I'll be coming with you tomorrow."

"Take all the time you need. No rush."

"As soon as I get better I'll be fighting beside you."

"I don't doubt it." For the rest of the day, Steve ran around the base. He ran thirteen miles and didn't sweat much. 

*

He went back to his room and Peggy walked in. 

"Breaking a sweat, Mr. Rogers?"

"I just ran thirteen miles."

"Thirteen? I'm sure you could have doubled that. Tripled even."

"Must have gotten a late start." He smiled cockily. "I'm just about to go to dinner."

"Mind if I tag along?" She asked. 

"I'll be eating in the dining hall but I have to get changed first." He started to take off his shirt, revealing his abs. Peggy had to walk out as fast as possible or else she'd be too distracted, as would anyone. 

Steve put on a white tee and khakis and went to find Peggy. She was in the briefing room making sure to take down three locations that were already destroyed. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Her eyes were a little red. She was crying before. 

"You okay?"

"Never been better." Peggy was sad that Steve was leaving tomorrow. She knew it was only three days but even an hour without Steve felt like hell. These three days are going to be brutal. 

They walked to the dining hall and sat down with Bucky. 

"Are you well enough to go tomorrow?" Peggy asked. 

"With natural healing no but if I have a few meds it could work."

"Sounds like you're making progress." Peggy wanted Bucky to go with Steve. She didn't want anyone or anything to remind her of him while he was gone. 

*

It was the next day and Steve was leaving at 0500. Currently it was 4:00. Steve was getting his Captain America suit on when he heard a knock at his door. 

"Come in." It was Bucky. 

"I'm coming with you and the team."

"Just don't strain yourself."

"I won't." Bucky walked away leaving Steve's door open. He was almost fully dressed except for his gloves and helmet. 

"Good morning, Mr. Rogers" Peggy walked in. 

"Morning." He started to put on his gloves. "Sad to see me go?"

"Yes." Peggy's response didn't skip a beat. "Work comes first though."

"I'm gonna miss you too." He walked over and held her in his arms. She hugged him back and he placed a kiss on her forehead. They held each other tight and Peggy held back her tears. "It's only for three days. It'll be fast. Like it never happened."

"Okay." She sniffled. "Just come back alive alright?"

"Okay." Peggy walked out of the room and Steve put on his helmet and grabbed his shield. He walked outside near one of the trucks that we're going to take him and the team to a plane. It was about 4:30 and Dugan went to pick up the rations for the three days. Instead of a sling, Bucky had a metal cast put on. It was a weird cast though, it went up his entire left arm. 

"You ready Buck?"

"Yeah, my arm is completely protected. I don't even think you could get in it." Steve raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't." Bucky raised a finger at Steve. 

Five minutes until they were about to leave. Everyone was saying goodbye to one another but Steve was alone.

"Alright everyone in the truck, let’s go!" The driver called. As people started to take their seats, Steve heard a familiar voice calling his name. 

"Steve, wait!" Peggy was running towards him. Steve started to walk towards her. They finally met and hugged tightly. She grabbed his head and gave him a long kiss, again, it was meaningful. "Go get 'em." She pulled back and smiled. 

"I love you." He said quietly. He didn't want to say it then, it just sort of slipped out but he did mean every word. Peggy just smiled she wanted to say it back but she was too scared. 

Steve looked at her for a few more seconds to keep her image in his mind while he was gone. He turned around quickly and jumped in the truck. Peggy stood their and watched him disappear. As tears welled up in her eyes, she went to her room quickly as possible and shut the door. 

"It's alright Peggy. It's just three days." She told herself as she paced around her room. She took a deep breath and swallowed her feelings. She walked out of her room to finish the rest of her work for the day. 

*

The next day Peggy didn't work. Nobody died because no one was sent out. She just sat around with Howard all day. They were like brother and sister. 

"So how're you and Steve?" He asked. 

"How do you know about that?"

"It's pretty obvious when he can't stop talking about you."

Peggy smiled and looked down. "I'd say we're doing okay."

"You miss him, huh?"

"Yes." Peggy looked down. 

"It's alright, darling. If it makes you feel better, I've never seen anyone look at you like the way he does. I'm surprised two big hearts don't come popping out of his eyes." Peggy lightly laughed but her joy slowly faded when she realized he was still gone. 

*

Two more days. It felt like years. Peggy has never experienced such hell. He'd been on her mind all day and her on his. 

"Carter, I thought I told you to come into the filming room."

"Yes, sir." Everyone was seated and Peggy took a corner seat that was open to the aisle. They showed clips of Captain America. They were from past missions. One clip showed him fighting Hydra soldiers. Another showed him walking with the team. The last one showed him navigating on a map with a compass. That compass had a picture of Peggy in it. She was pleasantly surprised. Her mouth opened a little and Colonel Phillips, who was sitting next to her, looked in her direction. She looked at him then at the ground and closed her mouth. Colonel Phillips definitely knew now. Steve looked into the camera for a second and Peggy liked to think he was looking at her. 

*

One more day. Peggy has been going through hell. Every time she turned there was something that reminded her of Steve. Even the small things. She saw an American flag today, which reminded her of his suit. Everywhere she turns seems to remind her of him. It doesn't help that they keep showing clips of him. 

*

He comes back today! Peggy has never been in a happier mood. She has waited for this day for what felt like years of hell. Steve's team have to somehow radio in and set off a flare so they know where to pick them up. They're final mission at the factory was to disable Schmidt's Valkyrie while it was still in the hangar. They radioed in, or rather, _he_ radioed in.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers, do you read me?" There was some static but it was mostly clear. He sounded scared.

"Yes, Steve is that you? Is everything alright?"

"Peggy! Schmidt's dead!"

"What about the plane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain."

"Give me your coordinates I'll try and find you a safe landing site." Steve looked at the plane's structure only to find the wheels busted. 

"It's not gonna be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down." Steve looked out, realizing his only option. 

"I'll get Howard on the line and see if he knows what to do."

"There's not enough to time. This plane is moving too fast and it's headed for New York." Steve looked for other options but only one came to mind. "I'm gonna have to put her in the water."

"No no please d-don't do this. We have time. We can work it out." She was stuttering. 

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy… there's no time." She took a breather to hold back her tears. He drove the plane down. 

"You said you'd be coming back." She had tears running down her face. Steve opened up his compass to see the picture of her. 

"I know." There was a pause. "Peggy."

"I'm here." She sounded weak. 

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that dance." Peggy couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want Steve to die. Three days has been hell but forever? Peggy can't handle this. 

"Alright." She took a second to think. "A week next Saturday at the Stork Club."

"You got it." Steve was about to cry too. He had a few tears come down his face. 

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't dare be late. Understood?"

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-" There was static. 

"Steve?" She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. "Steve? Steve?"

She sat in the room sobbing silently. The love of her life has just died and will never return. 

Captain America was pronounced KIA. 

*

"Peggy!" Howard called her over. He ran up to meet with her. "How are you holding up?"

"How do you think Howard?"

"Bad."

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I watched the one I love die. And you know what the worst part is? I never told him I loved him. Not once. I was too scared. And I'll never have a chance to take that next step with him because he's gone." She had tears streaming down her face. Howard reached out to hold her arm. 

"I'll find him Peg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come!
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram --> @stxggy.marvel


	3. The Captain Returns

It's been two weeks since the crash. Peggy is still traumatized. More teams were sent to destroy the rest of the factories. As far as everyone knew, America's icon was gone forever and he didn't show up to the Stork Club. 

People were running into trucks. Peggy stopped one of them. 

"Why is everyone running to the trucks?"

"They found Captain Rogers!" Peggy stopped in her tracks. She's finally been let out of hell. She sprinted to the trucks and got on. She didn't know where she was going but went to Steve at any cost. 

"Does anyone know anything about the Captain?" A few soldiers raised their hands. She picked one. 

"They said he's been frozen. We're all going to see him get broken out of the ice." She nodded. She chose another soldier. 

"I heard that he lit his flare so they could find him." She nodded again and picked the last soldier.

"I heard he was still alive in the ice." Peggy was glad she was given actual information. Steve is alive!

"I heard he may have lost memory though." A soldier stood up and said. This destroyed Peggy. What if he didn't remember her?

"Where are we headed?"

"To the airport. They said that they were going to fly him in." 

"Thank you." Peggy sat back down and waited for the ride to end. 

They arrived at the airport and Peggy was the first one out of the truck. There was a small building a lot of people were near. She asked if the block of ice was in there and the soldier nodded. Peggy pushed people out of the way only to find Steve in the block of ice on a counter. She looked worried. She kept asking herself the same question: will he remember me?

"We are about to break him out. Everyone please stand back." Everyone took a step backwards and the doctor proceeded to chop away at the ice. After about several minutes his face was out. Ten minutes later and his body was freed. After about an hour the ice was gone. 

Steve still didn't wake up. They checked his heartbeat and it was very slow and quiet. About a beat a minute. 

After about another hour, all of the soldiers left to get back to work. Peggy stayed of course and ignored her pager. It was just Peggy and the doctor in the small room. Touching Steve's hand felt colder than the ice he had been in. The question still echoed in her mind. 

Steve began to wake up. His eyes fluttering and still closed. They opened and then they opened wide. He sat up. 

"Where am I?"

"Steve, you've been in ice for two weeks do you remember anything?" At first Steve looked confused then he looked into her dark eyes that he used to get so lost in. 

"Peggy?" She was about to burst into happy tears. 

"Yes. I'm here, Steve. What else do you remember?" She had tears streaming down her face and a smile so wide it reached ear to ear. 

"I owe you a dance." She chuckled. 

"Yes you do, darling." They hugged. 

The doctor left them alone and they embraced for minutes. Their work could wait. 

*

There was Steve's name at the top of every newspaper. Some headlines read "Captain America never gives up on America!" or "The Captain really does go down with his ship!" The word had gotten out so quickly. He was broken out of the ice the same day the newspapers were published. Steve was in headquarters for testing. They wanted to make sure his heart was beating regularly, strange urges that would make him violent, just regular things. Peggy and Steve haven't been far from each other. They were always within view. There was no losing each other again. 

They took a walk around the base, something they are going to do more often, and were talking about those two weeks Steve was gone. 

"So did you guys take down the rest of the factories?"

"Yes. We couldn't wait for you any longer so Colonel Phillips sent out a few teams."

"Good I'm glad that's over with. So is the war over?"

"Not quite. We still have the rest of the Nazis to take care of." She ran her hand up his chest and to his shoulders. "But I'm sure you could take care of that on your own if you wanted." She stared at his lips and pulled him in for a peck. She pulled away and kept her stare. They started to lean in again but Peggy's pager went off. 

"Damn this thing, always ruining the bloody mood." She looked at it and Phillips asked 'Where is Steve.' Peggy responded back 'With me.' Their coded conversation went on until Colonel Phillips wanted Steve in his office and Peggy too. "Phillips needs us." She rolled her eyes.  
"Next time we should throw the pager out." He looked at her and gave a wink. 

"Good idea." She looked back. They walked downstairs into his office. Colonel Phillips closed the door and sat them down. 

"Steve how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"Good because we are going to put you on some missions soon. And Carter you'll be joining him." Hopefully he didn't know about their relationship. 

"Yes sir." They both said. 

"If you two have feelings for each other I need you to erase them. I will not have two lovebirds on this field is that clear?" 

"Yes sir." They said again. They weren't going to push their feelings down. 

"Now get the hell out of my office." They walked out and stood in front of his door. 

"We're not pushing our emotions down right?"

"No but perhaps we should be more discreet."

"Well I don't think we can be any more discreet. I mean, yes we do look at each other across the room but I don't think that interferes with anything."

"I think it's your compass." Steve pulled out the compass and popped the lid to her picture. 

"I'm not taking this out." She smiled. 

"Fine, get us in more trouble."

"I--" Phillips opened the door. 

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!" He slammed the door again. 

"Well, goodnight Agent Carter."

"Goodnight, Captain Rogers."

*  
Peggy laid awake all night thinking about the obvious, Steve. She was wondering what he was going to say before Colonel Phillips rudely interrupted them. She wanted to go to his room and be with him all night maybe even sleep over. She got up, tidied her hair a bit, and peeked her head out the door to make sure the coast was clear. Luckily only a few technicians walked by and the hall was empty. She carefully walked down the corridor, making sure not to wake anyone, and found herself in front of his door. She was at cross roads. Should she go in or go back to her room? She would have a long day tomorrow, but Steve is all she wants. She's at conflict with what she wants and what she has to do. 

She pondered this thought for a minute. She tapped on the door with her fingernail. Knowing he wouldn't answer she leaned her head on the wall. She tapped again. Peggy didn't know what she was expecting, obviously he wouldn't hear the tapping at his door but maybe he yearned for the same thing and would walk out his door. She tapped one last time. Behind the wall Steve also lay awake with one bare arm holding the back of his head and the other limp on his chest. He thought about her too. He turned his head towards the door where he saw a shadow walking away. 

_I'm dreaming_. He thought. He went to sleep, hopeless. 

*

Next morning there was a conference in the briefing room. It was quick notice but there's a mission for the day. Peggy heard rumors about them storming the front lines but couldn't be sure if they were true or not. She set her alarm for 6:00 but laid in bed until 6:30. Steve knocked on her door then opened it. 

"Morning, gorgeous." His melting smile was something great to wake up to. 

"Ugh." She rolled over and pulled up the covers. 

"What's wrong?" He mocked her with a pouty lip and walked towards her. 

"I don't want to get up." Steve was now sitting on her bed. 

"Obviously, but come on. We've got work to do. There's a meeting in thirty minutes."

"I can't get all my makeup on in that time." Steve laughed. 

"You're beautiful either way." He kissed her forehead and she turned around to face him. 

"You're too good to me." A smile spread across Peggy's face. There was a pause then Steve broke the silence. 

"I love you." 

"You're going to keep me distracted all day."

"Then get up." Steve stood up and headed toward the door. "Or else you'll really get distracted." He winked then blew kisses towards her as a joke. He laughed and walked out leaving Peggy dazed in his love. 

*

Steve went to the briefing room and Peggy walked over five minutes later. They stood next to each other as everyone else was surrounding the map in the center. Steve leaned over and whispered. 

"Still distracted?" He kept his eyes on the map. 

"I might be if you keep acting like you were this morning." Steve leaned back into his place and smiled, trying not to draw attention. 

"We are going to send three teams into here, here, and here. Captain Rogers, I want you with Team 2."

"Yes, sir." He leaned back towards Peggy. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Steve knows her so well that he knows when she worries even if she doesn't show any signs. Peggy grabbed Steve's hand and held on. She doesn't like when he leaves. Not before the crash and not now. 

"When will you be back?"  
"As soon as possible."

"We are going to ship everyone out at noon. You will be back around 1800 hopefully. If not, expect to be back the next day. Dismissed." Colonel Phillips doesn't talk like a regular person, he just barks out orders. 

Steve and Peggy went back to her room because she had to fix her hair again. They were planning to get some breakfast. 

"I think Colonel Phillips should give you men a break. Like a few weeks."

"But why should we get a break? You never do. You're always on the clock."

"Probably because Phillips doesn't like to lift a finger. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me to tie his shoes for him." Peggy was brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror while Steve's reflection was in the corner. 

"Well if I had someone as beautiful as you to follow me around all day, I would call you to my office every chance I got." Steve looked at her in the mirror and she caught his glance. Peggy continued to brush her hair and then they left for breakfast. He was acting differently lately and Peggy loved every part of it. Maybe he's come to realize they acted like every day was their last and then one day, it was. 

*

"Be careful!"

"I will be. Promise you'll be free when I get back?"

"I can't promise that."

"I figured." Steve kissed Peggy's hand and jumped into the truck. He'd be heading into the border of Germany. 

Team 2 was to take out the main fortress while teams 1 and 3 were to take out the sides. Steve was amazing in combat. He could take down an elevator of men no problem. Close range, far distance, no enemy of his was safe. Those Nazis won't know what hit them. Turns out they also had weapons like Hydra did. This was more familiar to Steve. He can deflect, block, and dodge these kinds of attacks. Team 2 was at the doorway. They knocked down the doors and went in guns blazing. The main entrance was clear. 

The team went on to clear the rest of the fortress then was sent to help Team 1 because they were about to retreat. Overall, the mission was successful and the team went home at 1:00 am. Steve went into Peggy's room while she was sleeping. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Goodnight, baby." When he went to walk out, she woke up. 

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you back so late? How was the mission?"

"Team 1 needed help and it was successful as always."

"Glad to hear it."

"Go back to bed. I'll come by in the morning."

"Okay." Steve couldn't stop smiling while they were talking because Peggy was half asleep. She probably won't remember this conversation in the morning. Steve went back to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

*

"Steve, wake up!" She threw a pillow at his head. 

"What? I thought I was waking you up." He was half asleep and he had a tired voice. 

"That's what I thought too. You overslept and missed the meeting!"

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock."

"I'm sorry, babe, I just got home really late."

"Steve, I was counting on you to be there when I wake up."

"Why is this so important to you?" Steve rubbed his eyes. 

"Because it is Steve!" She plopped down onto the bed and crossed her arms. 

"Listen baby, you've had a rough day and it's fine if you want to take it out on me." He put his hands on her arms and she calmed down. 

"I'm sorry, darling. It's just been so hard." She began to tear up. "It's just that-"

"Shh. Don't worry." He rested his chin on her shoulder and held her. 

Peggy has been known to go off on Steve even if it's not about him. Work had been getting to her lately and really needed Steve. He was her pillow that she could relax onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday!


	4. The Mission of a Life Time

The war was basically over. A few groups needed to be taken down but overall it was over. Music played through the speakers as a little ‘celebration.’ Steve _ran_ to Peggy. 

"You know what this reminds me of?" He used his winning smile again. 

"What?" She was laughing at his excitement. 

"Follow me." He grabbed her hand and ran to his room. "Our dance."

Peggy was so impressed by this. It was cute, he remembered, and he did it in the sweetest way possible. A slow song came on. He put one hand on her lower back and the other was holding her hand. 

"Is this okay?"

"Anything is okay as long as I'm with you." She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He closed his too. 

*

They danced for what felt like minutes but was actually an hour. The song changed to a bunch of different genres but they didn't listen, they just danced. 

Nothing else mattered. 

*

"That was lovely." They pulled off each other. 

"Is it me or do you also feel tired?"

"I feel like I've been snapped out of a trance." Steve put both his hands on her lower back and pulled her into him. As close as possible. There was no breathing room. 

"I'm crazy about you." They kissed. Peggy pulled back so they were about an inch apart and smiled. 

"I think I ought to put you in a mental hospital." They pecked again. Peggy held on to Steve's biceps. 

"You ought to." He whispered. They kissed, longer this time. As if it was the last. It got more intense until the moment was ruined, again. Peggy's pager went off. They held their kiss for a few seconds longer then pulled back. 

"Ugh, this bloody thing. Phillips needs us. Time to go, darling." They didn't move yet. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He rested his head in the crook of her neck to kiss her collarbone. 

"Steve, we really should be going." Neither of them moved yet. She started laughing again. "I know you're crazy about me but have you gone mad?"

"Completely." They still stood in the same position and began to sway a bit. Steve removed his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. Then he planted a tender kiss on her lips. Sparks flew. Kisses like this that they shared felt like dropping onto a soft bed at the end of a long day. It literally makes you melt. It sends tingles down their spines. It's mesmerizing. Peggy stopped and removed Steve's hands from her waist. 

"Don't start something you can't finish, Mr. Rogers." She raised her eyebrow and walked out the door leaving Steve in the room alone. 

"Yes ma'am." He whispered under his breath then followed her out the door. 

"Captain Rogers, glad you could finally join us. Please sit."

"Call us in to yell at us again?" Steve said innocently. 

"No actually. I called you in to address a mission that might be coming up." Peggy tensed up. 

"This one is also going to involve you, Carter. You'll finally get a chance to kick some ass."

"What's the mission?" She asked. 

"I'll be sending you and a team to take out a few Nazi groups."

"Will I be going sir?"

"No, Rogers, you won't be. I called you in for another mission. It's different and we're going to need your help on that."

"Okay. Will our missions be on the same day?"

"Fortunately, yes. Kills two birds with one stone. Steve you'll be going after the leader himself. Adolf Hitler is your target." Colonel Phillips smirked. Peggy and Steve were shocked. 

"D-do you think I'm ready for something like that?"

"Rogers you've handled everything we've thrown at you and some things we haven't asked you to do. You put the country's needs before your own. No other soldier could do that, even with the serum. You are a brave man Steve and I need you out there."

"Understood. Where are our assignments?"

"Agent Carter, you'll be going to northeast Germany and Captain Rogers, you will be going in the northwest. Both of your trips start tomorrow at 0800."

"Yes sir." Steve and Peggy said. 

"Dismissed. I'm going to hold a briefing conference in thirty minutes. You don't have to go."

They left and headed back to Steve's room. Steve entered first and sat on his bed while Peggy shut the door. 

"So you're going after the man himself and I have to kill his rejects." Peggy said. 

"I-" He took a deep breath and laid flat, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Jesus."

Peggy laid down on the bed next to him on her side while Steve lay on his back. "I'm sure you'll do great, darling." She rested her head on her hand. 

"Yeah I'm sure I'll do fine but just… wow." He put his hand on his forehead and stared at the ceiling. "This is a big responsibility."

"Come on, Steve he's just a man. A very powerful man but he isn't immortal like you."

"I'm not immortal."

"You are if you believe you are. And if you do believe that then you're as dumb as a rock. Thinking you're invincible won't help in combat. That was a test, and you passed." She smiled then lay her head next to Steve and her hand resting on his chest. Her lips were a hair away from his ear. "I believe in _you_."

Steve's breathing turned uncontrollable. There wasn't a pattern. Peggy kissed his cheek long and slow to let the tension build. For Steve, the kiss was burning hot. Her lips felt so warm pressed against his cheek. Her next kiss was on his jaw. This one was quicker but was as passionate as the last. Another kiss on his jaw, closer to his chin this time. Her lips were followed by her fingers which tilted his head to the side so Steve was now looking at her. The next kiss was his lips. It was burning hot. If the heat was real, Steve would have third degree burns. He looked into her dark, charcoal eyes that seemed to keep the fire going. 

They pulled away but the tip of their noses were still touching. The fact that they didn't need words to have a conversation showed how much they knew and cared about each other. Steve's blue ocean eyes against her black coal eyes. It was magical. 

They _eventually_ went to sleep but Peggy would need to use makeup on her neck in the morning to cover up Steve's marks. 

*  
They woke up at about six in the morning. 

"Steve, are you awake?" She whispered. 

"Barely." He groaned.

"Good it's time to get up." Steve kept his eyes closed and pulled her closer to him while his fingers found her ticklish spots. He was laying on top of her in bed. She was giggling and yelling for him to stop his tickling torture. He was nibbling her neck as she wore a huge grin. "Steve! Steve! Stop!" She laughed. 

"Fine." He smoothed out the shirt that was ruffled up. "But only because we got a mission." He sighed and kissed her nose. Steve pulled away but Peggy grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. They were smiling. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. 

"Do you have to go and prepare right now?" She pouted and he closed his eyes to let out a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her knuckles and looked into her eyes. Peggy wrapped her hand around his dog tags. 

"I'm keeping these." He smirked and took it off his head. She held them tightly in her hand as the chain rested along her chest. Steve kissed her knuckles once more before she got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. “Now, get up. You’re lazy enough as it is.” She joked.

"Oh, come on don't be like that."

"I'll act however I want, Mr. Rogers." There was that fiery Peggy Steve loves. 

"So sassy." Steve teased. She sighed and rolled her eyes as his dog tags now decorated her neck. 

"You're a child stuck in a man's body."

"You're the one that fell in love with me."

"That may be true." Steve started flexing his muscles as a joke. Peggy took a deep breath and tried to look somewhere else. 

"That's right I've seen how you look at me when I don't have a shirt on."

"Yes, Steve it's magnificent. Now put on a shirt." She had her hands on her hips and was being sarcastic. Sarcasm was a tell tale sign that Peggy wanted to go over and kiss Steve until the next morning. 

"Come here." Steve sat up and held out his arms. He flexed one pec then the other and went back and forth. Eventually Peggy started laughing and crawled onto Steve. She laid on his lap and her legs were on his sides. She grabbed his neck and kissed him. Things started to get heated. Steve's hands wandered. Peggy ended it while she was still on top of him. 

"Think that's enough to get you off your arse?"

"You're such a tease." He rubbed his eyes. 

"Yeah, now put on a shirt." She grabbed his shirt from across the room and threw it at his head with perfect accuracy. 

"One last look?" Peggy looked him up and down and took a deep breath. Steve put on his shirt and shoes then followed Peggy out there. "Peggy wait!" He whispered. 

"What is it now? You're rather needy today, Mr. Rogers."

"Your neck."

"Damn, you're right." They quickly walked to Peggy's room to hide Steve's marks. "Hopefully I can pass these off as bruises when we get back."

"Sorry, Peg."

"For what? They remind me of you." They caught each other glances in the mirror. "Now go get a seat in the breakfast hall. I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Steve left. Peggy stood there smiling in the mirror. She doesn't notice she smiles now. She's been so happy lately that she doesn't even notice. Steve is the one. The one to make her happy and the one to be her hero. He's it. 

*

Steve met Bucky in the breakfast hall. They were talking about Peggy, because she's the only thing Steve talks about. 

"Why her? She's so stuck up."

"She really isn't, Buck. Once you get to know her there isn't a problem with her. She's perfect." Bucky waved this away. "What? Is she not up to your standards?" Steve started to get furious. 

"Nothing Steve. I just don't think she's for you."

"Well she is."

"Oh yeah? What's so special about 'er?"

Steve stood up and leaned towards Bucky. 

"When she walks into a room, everything changes. Nothing else matters. I would do anything for her. Be anything for her. I love her."

"I-I'm sorry Steve." Bucky didn't know they were in love. He thought it was just a crush. "I didn't know."

Bucky's eyes turned to Steve's right where Peggy had been standing speechless. She's heard everything Steve said. She knew he was crazy about her but going on a rant like that just made her want him more. 

"I'll see you at the mission Buck." Steve escorted Peggy outside. 

"Sorry you had to see that." He was embarrassed. 

"I'm glad I did." She took his tie by the handle and pulled him into her lips. She stood on her toes. She wanted him. "Want to go back to your room?"

"Don't start something you can't finish, Ms. Carter."

Peggy loves when Steve mocks her. She bit her lip which was visible to him. He looked away so he wouldn't get distracted. "Let's go get some coffee to wake us up."

*

It was ten minutes to eight. People were rushing around and Steve was in his room with Peggy. They were discussing their missions. 

"So you were a stage performer that would punch Hitler to a soldier that is going to kill Hitler."

"Yeah. At least I don't have to wear tights anymore." He took a sip of his coffee. Peggy laughed. 

"I enjoyed your performances."

"Why do I feel like you're lying?"

"Watching you up there was adorable." She was having fun. 

"Please stop." He was trying to hide his smile. 

"I think my favorite part was when you tripped that one time because your boots had a string."

"I might come over just to shut you up."

"Please do." Steve was next to her and about to kiss her but the announcements went on. They froze an inch away from each other. They locked their eyes on each other's lips. 

"Soldiers from group A please report to the trucks now." Peggy got up slowly so she could keep looking at him. 

"That's me. I'll see you in a few hours." They wouldn't be able to see each other for a day but they're acting like it's shorter to make the trip bearable. 

"Bye, love." Steve said and the door shut. 

They don't like to say goodbye anymore, it's too painful. 

*

Peggy left first then Steve's group was called. Their planes left at the same time but different locations - on opposite ends of the country. Peggy landed first and rushed to the front of a building with a group of men. 

"Are you sure you can handle this?" One of them asked. 

"Oh, I'm sure." She gave him a smile that was hiding anger behind it. The team snuck behind the building and looked into the doorway. There were five men in total. Peggy walked in and killed all five of them, without a gun. The men were astonished. She turned around. "Well, are you coming?" And she walked to the next door. The men followed and it took twenty minutes to clear out the building. Most of the kills were by Peggy. She lead the men now. They had to wait for their extraction so they sat in a hallway just below the roof. The same soldier that asked her if she was ready for the mission went over to her. 

"Well you can handle yourself pretty well. I like strong women. What are you doing tonight, honey?" He put one hand on the wall Peggy was leaning on. 

"Oh." She fake smiled and tilted her head a little. "You must be new."

"Couldn't be more correct, darling."

"Well my night is free."

"Not anymore you're gonna be with me. And I promise I'll rock your world, baby." He gave her a wink then walked away. 

"Wait I didn't catch your name." Peggy called after him and he walked back to her. 

"My name is Gavin Lang."

"Well, Mr. Lang, what did you have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing I'd like to demonstrate right now." Peggy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. 

"That could be arranged." She whispered. They were really close now and Gavin closed his eyes awaiting a kiss. Peggy returned the favor by kicking him in the balls. "Now Mr. Lang, you'll think again when you talk to me."

Gavin fell down and cradled his crotch. He was wincing and groaning. "Yes ma'am."

Peggy walked upstairs because her pager went off, which was the signal for extraction. "The colonel is here. Everyone upstairs." They hurried because they didn't want Peggy to kick them too. Gavin's friends helped him up and carried him to the roof. They got to the top of the stairs and Peggy met with the colonel. 

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Stupidity."

"You kicked one of my men in the balls?"

"I don't think he's a man anymore." Everyone got into the chopper and headed to the next location. 

*

Steve was on the other side of the country throwing his shield left and right. People were getting killed everywhere but they weren't people. What they've done made them monsters. 

He had one mission at hand: kill Hitler. It took hours to even get to the fortress. It took forty minutes to clear that out. There was one room left. He had to be in there.   
Steve carefully walked to the door and pressed down on the handle. The door had a creaking sound when it opened.

The room was very open with a desk and a big chair in the center. There was a balcony that had equally big doors as the ones Steve entered through. The chair was turned around and Steve carefully walked to the chair. He was alone. 

Steve put his hand on the top of the chair and turned it around. Next thing he noticed was the note on the desk. The note said, "Say goodbye to your girlfriend."

At first Steve was confused. How could he know? Has he been monitoring the camp? Quickly he took out his radio and called Colonel Phillips. 

"Sir, he isn't here. I found a note on his desk. He's going after group A. You need to hurry. I'm getting extraction and I'm coming as fast as possible. Sir, please get more guys quick."

"What? I can't hear you!" There was static. 

"Group A needs help. I repeat group A needs help."

"Heard you loud and clear. Calling in backup now. We are sending you to extraction and we will send you over here as fast as possible." Steve quickly ran to the top of the building where he was infiltrated. 

*

"Carter, we're calling backup." Phillips said to her. 

"Why? We're having a grand ole time."

"Rogers is freaking out. He was screaming something about group A being in danger. Have a parachute on." Peggy looked confused. How could he possibly know? Peggy hurried and strapped on a parachute then began to hand out other parachutes. 

"Sir! There's missiles incoming." The pilot said and a loud beeping noise was coming from the radar. 

"Everyone get out now!" Soldiers lined up to the door and one by one everyone was jumping out. The missiles hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWE YOU GUYS 2 CHAPTERS CAUSE I DID NOT POST LAST WEEK.. oops lol


	5. Knowing Who to Trust

"Let go of me!" Steve screamed. A few Nazis ambushed him while he was on the roof. They shot his knees and once in the shoulder. These wounds would heal with time. 

"Nien!" One of the guards yelled. They brought Steve to an underground tunnel which led to one of Hitler's hideouts. He was there. 

"Ah, Captain America. You've finally arrived. We're going to have fun." Hitler. He is the devil. The people that followed him were worse. Couldn't they see what they were doing?

"Hitler."

"Oh please, call me Adolf."

"What did that note in your office mean?"

"Oh, we've been watching your camp for weeks. Even had a man on the inside." Who betrayed them? Steve thought. "Anyways your girlfriend Peggy Carter, as you can see we did our research, should be deceased by now. Would you like to hear the transmission?"

Steve looked up and his eyes turned into a brighter blue, like crystal. They were glossy but he wasn't about to cry. If Peggy was dead Steve would be damaged beyond repair. 

"Play the recording." Hitler ordered. 

(Recording) 

"...he was freaking out about group A being in danger. *static* Peggy, I'm going to call backup. Have your *static*"

"Yes sir." 

"Sir there's missiles coming right for us!" The beeping was very faint in the background. Some soldiers gasped. 

"Sir we need to get everyone else out now!" Peggy screamed. 

"Go, go, go!" Phillips screamed. 

"You first colonel." Peggy said. Then there was an explosion. The recording ended. It didn't sound like Peggy got out in time. Steve looked like he was ready to die. He felt sick, his eyes were almost clear. Hitler crouched down next to Steve. 

"My word of advice Captain, don't go against me." Steve lifted his head and looked him dead in the eye. His wounds were healed. 

"You bastard." He spit on his face, in his eye. Hitler started laughing. 

"Oh, my dear boy. You have no idea how many times people have done that." He wiped his eye and flung his hand around to get his spit off. "Take him to execution, now."

The men dragged Steve to a metal room that had blood stained walls. 

"Would you like to do the honors, Heinz?"

"Don't mind if I do." He said and put his gun up to Steve's head. 

One loud bang emerged from the room. A body dropped. 

Another shot and the second body dropped. Steve walked out with his healed wounds fully sealed and replenished. He charged towards Hitler while his men shot at him. The shots were deflected by Steve's trusty shield. 

"Shoot him idiots!" Hitler yelled as he began to walk backward. Steve threw his shield at the two men that were shooting at him and it hit one then hit the other, killing both of them. Steve caught it with precision. He didn't lose sight of Hitler. He stormed towards him with intimidation. Finally Hitler began to run. Steve threw his shield at his legs, instantly fracturing them. He tried crawling away but Steve kept walking. Finally they met. 

"What makes you so special?" Hitler looked at him confused. 

"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Then smashed his head in. He completed his mission and walked to the telecommunications center in the fortress. He had to contact Phillips. 

*

"Hitler is dead. I need extraction, where are you guys?"

"We are still in northeast Germany. Everyone parachuted out."

"Everyone? Including Peggy?"

"Yes Romeo." Phillips sighed. 

"But I heard the recording. The blast. I was sure Peggy was-" He stopped himself. His voice was shaky. "If you could call extraction to get me out first, I'll come and pick everyone else up."

"Sounds like a plan. We just need one more thing from you."

"What's that?"

"We are going to need confirmation that Hitler is dead. There should be a camera in his office. He dabbled in photography and art."

"Okay. All you need is a picture?"

"Did I stutter? Yes. See you in about an hour."

Steve hurried to the office upstairs and grabbed a camera. It was a Polaroid, lucky for him. Quickly he ran down to the basement and went behind the secret door. Hitler's body was there, bloodied. Steve snapped a picture and ran to the roof. The helicopter landed and Steve jumped on. 

"Welcome back, Captain Rogers." The pilot said. 

"Glad to be back." Steve responded. 

*

The helicopter landed in a forest. The trees were whipping around like it was a hurricane. Steve jumped off immediately and ran past soldiers only to get to one. 

"Peggy." Steve met with her and looked her up and down. "Your leg."

"Rough landing." She shrugged. Her leg was broken. "What about your shoulder and knees?"

"They're fully healed already." He held onto her hand and waited until they were put on the chopper. "What did you hit?"

"A tree then the ground."

"If I could kick its ass then I would."

"If you're kicking anyone's ass then get Gavin Lang." She nodded towards him.

"Why?"

"He tried to pick me up."

"What did you do?" Steve laughed a little. 

"Kicked his balls in."

"That's my girl." Peggy was holding in her tears from the pain and Steve was sad to see her suffer. 

*

The chopper landed and Peggy was rushed to the ER. She needed to be treated with antibiotics, painkillers, and a cast needed to be placed. Steve ran in. 

"Doctor, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Captain." They walked a few feet away from Peggy. "My blood contains the serum, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well if we take some of my blood and give it to Peggy she should heal quicker right?"

"Depends what your blood type is."

"I'm O negative."

"Ah, universal. Of course you are. It could work but if it can't be too much blood because we won't know what will happen."

"Understood. I'll go tell her." Steve paced towards her. "Peggy. Great news."

"What? They're going to take me in the back and shoot me?"

"No. They are going to give you some of my blood that contains the serum. This will help your leg heal quicker."

"That sounds like good news to me. Do you mind passing me some rum? I'd rather use that as a painkiller."

"Sorry, babe, I don't have any alcohol with me."

"Oh, you're such sap. Not even a flask?" Steve shook his head. Since he can't get drunk, what's the point of carrying alcohol?

"I could go see if Bucky has any."

"Do hurry." 

Steve got up and tried to find Bucky. He searched everywhere but he found him in the least likely spot, Steve's room. 

"Uh, hey Buck. What are you doing in here? Actually doesn't matter. Do you have any alcohol?"

"For your girlfriend?" He mocked him. 

"What's been going on lately, Buck?"

"Nothing. Here's the flask." Steve didn't believe him but took the flask and left. 

"Peggy, here's some from Bucky. I don't know what's in it."

"Let's hope it's something strong." She took a sip. "Whiskey. Yay." 

"How are you holding up?" Steve is so innocent. 

"Steve, I'm getting drunk, I have dark circles around my eyes, and my leg is broken." She was _chugging_ the whiskey.

"At least I'm here."

"Oh isn't that just wonderful."

"I'm just going to assume you're drunk."

"Almost." She giggled and screwed on the cap of the empty flask.

Steve loved every part of Peggy. Sarcastic, sassy, seductive, crazy, bossy, and drunk Peggy. Each Peggy was as sexy as the last. Everyday it showed Steve a new Peggy to love. He loved her so deeply. 

After about fifteen minutes of relaxed silence, Peggy giggled to herself and Steve beamed. She was clearly enveloped in her own alcoholic wonderland.

"Steve?"

"Yes Peggy?"

"I love you with all my heart. Usually I wouldn't say that but I'm drunk today." She was pointing at him with a shaky finger.

"Okay." Steve was laughing. "Love you too."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like you to care for my children."

"What children?"

"The ones we're going to have."

"You and I?"

"Yes, darling."

"Okay."

"And Howard. He's my child too."

"Okay I think that's enough of that." Steve took the flask out of her hand and held it. He noticed her red lipstick on the mouthpiece. He always loved that lipstick. It looked good on her. 

"You make me happy, Mr. Rogers."

"I know." Steve thought that he could have fun with drunk Peggy. "Hey Peg?"

"Yes sir?"

"What did you think about me before my operation?"

"I thought you were a good person but didn't have the confidence to prove it. I'm glad you opened up to me in that taxi."

"And after?"

"I like your pecs."

"No, honey, about my personality." Steve was smiling. 

"You're still a good man but you have more confidence. And you're taller. And when you came out of the capsule, oh my..." Steve raised his eyebrows. "You're so attractive with your abs and big arms." She mocked him by putting her arms by her side. 

"Okay, I think that's enough, baby."

"What about me? What did you think about me when you first saw me?"

"Beautiful, smart, you had some attitude but I broke that down." 

"Oh, stop." She pushed his shoulder. 

"Okay, Captain Rogers, we are ready to give her your blood."

"She's drunk is that okay?"

"Well the serum only works with the absence of alcohol.” Steve remembers when Doctor Erskine offered him a drink the night before his operation but had to take it away because of the procedure. ”You can't have it before an operation so I guess we have to wait until she's sober."

"Oh, Peg. Can I get some water?"

"Sure thing. We actually have pills she can take that will help her get sober faster."

"Yeah that'll do thanks." The doctor left to get the pill and some water. He came back and handed the pill to Steve.

"Peggy you have to take this pill so open your mouth."

"Yes sir." For being drunk, she was functioning pretty well. 

"Now drink this." She did as she was told. It was almost midnight so Steve went to sleep and Peggy passed out as well.

*

The next morning Peggy was sober and they were about to take Steve's blood. They injected him with a butterfly needle. 

"Doctor, I have another question."

"Yes?" He looked up from his clipboard.

"Is this serum going to stay in her? Like if she gets hurt again will the wound heal faster?"

"It should." They were going to take a pint of blood from Steve and give a little bit to Peggy.

"So I'm the female super soldier?" She joked. 

"Not quite." The doctor said. 

They injected Peggy with a needle and poured in Steve's blood. 

"Must have been a tough battle. You have bruises all over your neck. Do you want me to have a look at those?" The doctor seemed genuinely concerned. Steve was alarmed and flashed Peggy a quick look. Peggy grabbed her neck to try and hide them. 

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

"Okay we're all done here. Now we wait." The doctor smiled and jumped out of his stool. 

"Feel any different?" Steve asked. 

"No, just nervous."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Steve grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm going to check with Colonel Phillips."

"Okay love."

"Oh! And I forgot to tell you. You said some interesting things while you were drunk."

"What did I say?" Her face turned red. 

"I got to go." He winked and left Peggy clueless. 

*

"Colonel."

"Captain." They saluted. 

"Sir, I wanted to come in and talk to you about what Hitler said before he died."

"Go on."

"He said that he'd been monitoring the camp for weeks. Then he went on to say that there is a man on the inside."

"Huh." The colonel licked his lips. "He could be trying to get inside your head but I'll keep my eye open. Do not mention this to anyone else. You cannot trust anyone."

"I can't trust Agent Carter?"

"I said no one."

"But she couldn't possibly be a spy--"

" _No one_." Colonel Phillips tried to make that as clear as possible. "Have you noticed anyone acting different lately? Anything strange?" Steve looked back and couldn't think of anyone. The doctor came to mind because he seemed jealous of Steve but who isn't jealous of Steve?

"Not really." 

"Okay just pay attention to how people are acting. See if they are trying to fish for more information or if they're sneakin’ around. Report anything and everything you see. This is a main priority."

Steve saluted and went back to Peggy. 

"Healed yet?"

"No, but it is starting to feel better. I think it's just slower because I don't have the extent of the serum that you have. Maybe a day or two I should be fine." The doctor nodded. 

"Just about." He said. 

"So what did Phillips say?"

"Oh, just the normal things. He asked me about my mission and that was about it."

"Oh yeah, how was your mission?"

"Successful, Hitler is dead and there is confirmation." Peggy's eyes sparkled. She had so much joy that he was gone. 

"We'll have to celebrate." Peggy pulled him close by his collar. "And I have an idea how." She said quietly. 

"Mr. Rogers I think we have great news. Come see." Steve and Peggy had locked eyes again and she gave a smirk. Steve stood up and went over to the doctors. 

"What is it?"

"These pictures show that her leg has been recovering quicker than most due to the serum. She should be healed by tonight."

"That's great thank you so much. I'll go tell her." Steve went over to her and bent down. 

"Peggy, you're going to be fully healed tonight." A smile spread across her face. 

"We can celebrate tonight then." She raised an eyebrow. 

"Just don't get drunk this time."

"That's another thing. You never told me what I said when I was drunk."

"Oh well. You talked about my looks a lot."

"Oh god. What did I say?" A huge smirk spread across Steve's face and he looked down to pull himself together. 

"You like my pecs."

"Hopefully that's all I said." The way she said this bothered him. Colonel Phillips words echoed in his mind. He let this idea pass. 

"You also said you want me to take care of your children that we are going to have together."

"Oh, that one isn't so bad."

"Well apparently Howard is your child." Peggy rolled her eyes. 

"I think I've heard enough."

"But overall you were functioning pretty well." Peggy closed her eyes and tilted her head towards Steve. 

"That's great darling." She said with her eyes still closed. 

"I'll come back later. Rest, that's an order." He joked. 

"I take orders from no one." She fell asleep. 

*

Hours later Steve came back and it was late. The clock read eleven o’clock. Peggy was awake and starting to stand. 

"All healed?"

"I think so. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good. I'll tell the doctors that I'm taking you to your room."

"Lying to the doctors? Wow that is so unlike you." She laughed. 

"How am I lying?

"I won't be going to _my_ room, Mr. Rogers." She walked past him and stared. Steve went over to the doctors and told them where she was then he ran over to Peggy. 

His hands were shoved down his pockets. "Hopefully that bruise will clear up."

"Which one? As I can recall, I have bruises on my neck as well." She smirked. 

"Both."

"So how did your mission really go?"

"Well I was shot in my knees and the shoulder then Hitler's men took me to an underground tunnel where I heard a recording from the chopper you were in."

"What was the recording?"

"Well I heard the pilot say that missiles were coming so everyone put in parachutes then I heard you say, 'You first Colonel.' Then I heard the explosion. It didn't sound like you got out in time. I was taken to execution where I proceeded to kill both guards. I went after Hitler and smashed his head in."

"Sounds a little dark for you Steve. But I guess that's fine considering I sounded dead."

"Do you mind if we talk about something else?"

"If it helps, I thought you were dead too. I heard you weren't at extraction." Steve stayed silent, remembering the recording. There couldn't have been a worse thing to hear. 

They went into Steve's room and exchanged a few kisses. They laid next to each other. Steve wanted to 'celebrate' but kept remembering Phillips' words, it is top priority. He stopped it. 

"Peggy I can't."

"What's the matter?"

"It's Phillips."

"Do you always think about him when we're kissing?" She joked. 

"No, he ordered me to do something. It's top priority."

"And that is?"

"I can't trust anyone, Peg. I'm sorry."

"Steve, you can trust me."

"Peggy, it's only between me and Phillips. He said I can't tell anyone."

"Could you give me a hint? Maybe I can put the clues together."

"Peg I really can't."

"Alright I'll just have to beat it out of you." Steve started laughing but realized she was serious. 

"Okay." Steve didn't doubt her. She could kick his ass. 

*

"Hey Peg."

"Hm?" It was in the middle of the night and they both had their eyes closed. Peggy had been laying awake thinking of what Steve's assignment could be and Steve laid awake thinking of who the target was. 

"Why did you want to know so much about my assignment?"

"Curiosity." She sounded proud of her answer but, after all, Peggy was a good actress. "And to bother you somewhat. It's funny to see you tick." Steve could hear her smiling. 

"Wow you really are a-" He stopped himself but they both knew he was joking. Peggy turned around on her back to face him. 

"I would stop talking or else you'll get the same treatment as Gavin." This was a warning. 

"What did you say to Gavin anyways?"

"Well he forced me to go on a date with him then he walked away. I asked him to come back, which he did, then I asked him what he had planned for us."

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't want to do it now because we were in public. I whispered, 'that could be arranged.' And pulled him in like I was going to kiss him. Then I kicked his balls in."

"You didn't kiss him right?"

"No, but-" Despite the darkness in the room, Peggy looked at Steve's concerned eyes. The blue stood out. "You're jealous aren't you? I can assure you I wasn't going to do anything." He looked down and couldn't help the thought that she was close to kissing another man. Steve is so vulnerable. "Steve, please don't be like this." She lifted his chin up towards her. "You're the only one I want." She whispered. Peggy had a way with Steve. It can be described as manipulative, seductive, and loving. It was like a game. 

"Prove it." Steve played along. She pulled him in for one of their signature kisses. It worked of course and Steve's thoughts dissipated. 

"You know you were jealous like I was." Peggy said. 

"No I wasn't. I wouldn't have shot at you."

"Well if the shoe fits--" Steve shut her up with his lips. This is what their relationship was now. Instead of a game of, does she like me or does she hate me, it was now clear. 

They loved each other.


	6. I Took A Bullet For You

The next day felt different, eerie almost. There weren't any missions to take on so most of the day was about paperwork or condolence letters. The feeling of nothing to do permeated the air and Peggy didn't like it because she likes purpose. Steve and her went on a walk outside. 

They walked around the base twice and we're going for their third lap. The thing about Steve and Peggy was that they weren't best friends, they were rivals playing for the same side. Peggy was cold but killed Nazis and Steve was innocent, a golden boy that fought for America. It worked for them. 

Her pager went off. It read '911.' She grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him to her. They ran, sprinted and sirens went off. All of the soldiers were running to their huts outside. Bunker doors were opening and people ran in. Peggy took Steve into HQ then the bunker underneath. 

Missiles were coming. 

She took Steve into a corner that was filled with people. He knew that Peggy was scared so he took her in his arms and cradled her tight. 

"I love you, darling." She whispered into his ear. 

"Love you too, Peg. We'll get out of this. I promise."

"I hope you can keep this one." She was referring to the promise he made about coming home from the crash, she also didn’t mean for this to come out as sharply as it did. This made Steve wince. He knew he hurt her when he didn't come home. He felt so bad about it that he pulled her closer. He couldn't do anything to stop the crash from happening. 

"I'm sorry about the crash, baby. I wanted to win the war with less casualties. I knew the risks and I'm sorry that losing me was one of them. Trust me, it was the worst thought but those moments on the radio, talking to you, made death so much harder. I'm sorry I was the sacrifice. And I'm sorry it was a sad sacrifice. I wish I could do something to make up for it but I can't. It just happened. All we can do is look past that and try to make up for the wasted time." Steve's speech made Peggy tear up. She was on the verge of tears until he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Peg. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you but next time you give me a rain check on a dance, you aren't getting a replacement." She tried to lighten up the mood. 

"Then I'll never be late." 

They waited there for a few minutes in silence until Steve looked around and couldn't find Bucky. Usually his metal arm would stand out in a room full of people but there was no sign of him. "Have you seen Bucky?" He asked Peggy. 

"Not today no."

"What about you?" He asked Stark. 

"Who's that?" Steve began to ask around and no one had seen him. Bucky's room was close to HQ so he should be there. Everyone is required to be in their own bunker unless they are at the nursing station, which Bucky wasn't. 

"This might scare you but I need to find Bucky." He whispered to Peggy. She tightly held his arm. 

"Steve, it's during a missile attack. Are you sure you want to risk nearly everything again?" It was just like the plane crash. 

"He's like my brother. I can't live without you or him Peg."

"Then go." She grabbed his red stained cheeks and pulled him towards her. This could be their last kiss so they acted like it was. "Come right back here once you find him. Peggy's orders."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and rushed to the exit. He left quickly so everyone else's lives weren't in danger. 

"It's alright Peg. You got me." Howard put his hand on her knee and smiled enthusiastically. 

"Oh god."

*

Steve ran out of the bunker and upstairs from HQ. There hadn't been any sign of missiles yet but somebody pulled the siren bell. He was running like the entire Nazi army was after him. Searching, putting clues together, following tracks and as fast as possible. He couldn't find any tracks because all of the soldiers have been running to their bunkers. Lastly he went back to HQ because he couldn't find Bucky. As he was about to turn the handle for the bunker he spotted some movement in Colonel Phillips room. It was Bucky. 

"Buck, come on! Missiles are coming!" Steve was worried and scared. 

"Oh, there aren't any missiles coming Steve." He seemed different. "I pushed the button for the sirens. I just figured it would make the shooting easier. And now the hero himself is out of the cage. How exciting."

"What are you talking about Bucky?" Just then it hit him. Bucky was Hitler's hidden man. "You. It's you isn't it?"

"Oh I had some help. Dr. Zola was here and gave me the metal arm. It's not a cast Steve."

"No. It can't be..." Steve shook his head. This couldn't be happening. "Why? Why would you make me fight my own brother?"

"I'm the least suspected person. I was shot for a reason so it could be amputated under no suspicion."

"Where is Dr. Zola?"

"Rallying up the troops. They are going to enter the bunkers and murder every single one of you." Steve didn't have his suit on, just a regular uniform. He didn't have his shield either. Quickly he ran to his room and slid to dodge Bucky's bullets. Now he had his shield. It was time. 

"Bucky I don't want to do this."

"You don't have to Steve. Just give yourself up." At the time, Steve didn't know that Bucky didn't want to do this. Dr. Zola programmed him to think of Steve as the enemy. It was his mission to kill Captain America and eliminate the rest of America's soldiers. Bucky pulled his gun to the wall Steve was hiding behind. 

He reached out and swiped Bucky's legs, the gun flew out of his hand. Steve slammed his shield down towards Bucky but he rolled over and grabbed his gun. He shot three times, luckily Steve blocked it. He tried to hit him with his shield but failed when Bucky grabbed the top of it with his metal arm. He tried to pull it down and stared at Steve. 

"Bucky I know you're still in there."

"The old Bucky is gone." More pressure was added to the shield and Steve let out a loud grunt as he tried his best to hold up the shield.

This grunt echoed in HQ and some people heard it in the bunker, including Peggy. 

"Howard did you hear that?"

"Yes I did. I think that was Cap." They got up and ran to the door. They exited and ran upstairs to see Steve bloodied on the floor with Bucky standing over him. 

"Bucky I'm not going to kill you. I know you're still in there."

"Steve!" Peggy shouted. 

"Ah, the duchess herself." Bucky picked up the gun and aimed at Peggy. He was about to take the shot when Steve grabbed his legs and made him slam his head on the ground. He was nearly knocked out when Steve crawled up to him and gave him one last punch, knocking him out. 

"Get everyone out of the bunkers. There's no missile. Soldiers are coming to shoot everyone." Then Steve passed out. He wasn't conscious but Peggy and Howard went to HQ's bunker to get everyone out and inform them. They then notified the rest of the soldiers. 

Everyone was prepared for battle. Geared up, guns, and grenades were ready. The men however, were scared out of their wits. Suddenly, a large group of men were coming up from the front. 

"Fire!" Ordered Colonel Phillips. There was battle. Men were dying, people were wounded, and hatred filled the air. Steve was taken to his room where he currently laid but not for long. Bucky was put in the locked bunker. 

A smaller group of men approached a few soldiers. One of them was shot and killed. The other was shot in the leg then the head. The last one threw a grenade in the center of them. That soldier was also shot. The grenade went off and the blast woke Steve. At first he didn't know what was going on but then he grabbed his shield, a gun, and ran out there. He crouched next to Peggy. 

"Sorry I'm late."

"Stop apologizing. Go fight." They gave each other a smirk and Steve slid over their cover to throw his shield at some soldiers. It was like he was everywhere and in a single place all at once. Even without his suit on, Steve dominated the battlefield. Most of the soldiers were killed, even though it wasn't a big army. 

The last man to be killed was shot by Peggy. It was a long shot but the bullet landed between his eyes. Steve was about to hit him with his shield but saw the bullet and the spray of red. He turned around and saw Peggy with her gun still up. 

"I would advise you to move a little quicker, Captain." She turned around and smiled. Steve quickly ran back up to her. 

"Nice shot." 

Just then a Nazi leaned up and shot Peggy's shoulder, next to her heart. Her body twisted and fell to the ground on her back. Her mouth opened in shock. Her body bounced on the ground on impact. 

Steve, traumatized, turned around and ran to him. He whaled on him until there wasn't a face to be recognized. He then went to Peggy as she was on the ground. 

"We need a doctor!" Steve shouted. It felt like it was going in slow motion. "Someone please!"

A gurney was wheeled next to her and Steve lifted her on. She was still conscious but, slowly, her ability to keep her eyes open was becoming harder. 

"Steve..." She reached out her arm but quickly fell to her side. One last breath left her. She passed out from the loss of blood. Tears welled up in his eyes. If only the bullet hit him. 

*

Peggy was wheeled to the nursing station and Steve's orders was to bring Bucky to the interrogation room. The bunker door was open and there was no sign of him. As it turns out, Dr. Zola unlocked the bunker and left with him. They were at loss, a disadvantage. 

The only thing Steve could do now is visit Peggy. He went to the station and found her on a surgery table. A glass window separated him from her and surgeons. Steve put his hands on the glass. 

"What are they operating on?"

"The bullet is still in her. We are attempting to get it out."

"Will she be okay?"

"It was very close to her heart. She's lucky and with the serum, she should heal faster."

Steve sat in a chair for the rest of the surgery. His head collapsed in his hands. His mind racing with Bucky, Dr. Zola, and Peggy. 

"Captain Rogers, the surgery was successful. She's going to be resting for quite sometime. You may visit her but don't disrupt her sleep." Steve went to sit in a chair next to her bed. He looked at her. She still has color. His eyes roamed to the curl of her lips, still red with lipstick as they always are. All he could think of is how to make it better. 

_I'm going to avenge her. I have to. It's my duty. I have to win this war for her._

This thought echoed in his head. He had to win the war for her. He got up and prepared for a battle. 

"Rogers, where are you going?"

"To battle."

"We don't know where they came from, how many there are, and what group they are."

"If there is any idea, any suggestion, as to where these people are, I need it right away." Phillips walked up to him. 

"Son, I know you want to win this thing for her so I'm going to let you in on some confidential information." He put his hand on his shoulder. "We found a spot in Russia. It is a high security fortress, not even Hitler was allowed in. This is the most strict system of Nazis we've seen. There is someone above Hitler that keeps this thing going. I'm going to give you some coordinates and a few teams. I'll call in a briefing meeting now. We can go over the details."

"Thank you." Phillips patted Steve's shoulder and walked out. Announcements went off for the meeting. Soldiers entered and the details were read. Everyone understood their mission and pressure was put on them. They would leave in fifteen minutes. Phillips gave Steve one last glance and nodded. He nodded back. Steve went to the nursing station and saw Peggy in the white hospital blankets. He sat down in the seat next to her. Five minutes were left until he would depart. He grabbed Peggy's hand and gently placed a kiss on her knuckle. 

"I'm going to win this war for you, Peg. I'll be back soon, my love." He placed a note on her night stand. Steve took one last glance and left. 

He was going to win the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I've been slacking. I'll post two chapters today


	7. A Promise I Could Keep

When the chopper was just above Russia's border, the men jumped. They would be thirty miles away from the fortress. A caravan would take them there. Steve was determined and fearless. He knew his efforts would help end the war, even if he did die. 

The men parachuted and landed with ease. Everyone jumped in the trucks, tanks, and some walked behind. They marched into the gates of the unknown. Captain America and Dugan led them. After a few hours of traveling they were at the first checkpoint of three. Each day they would move to the next checkpoint. 

"We still have daylight! Let's get to the second checkpoint!" Steve called. Some men groaned others just dealt with the orders. By midnight they were at the second checkpoint. There were two tanks and five trunks filled with men and more behind. They didn't have a big group but that was only one team out of four. Everyone went to sleep, even Steve. 

Peggy didn't wake up yet. 

*

The soldiers woke up at four o’clock in the morning. The caravans began to drive to the third checkpoint at four fifteen. They should get to the last checkpoint by seven. There they will take a small break and continue to the fortress. 

It was high security so they should see them coming from a mile away. The men were scared to find out what kind of technology they would have but they risked it. They got to the third checkpoint and rested for fifteen minutes. 

*

At the nursing station Peggy woke up but she felt dizzy and would go back to sleep soon. Her eyes felt sticky because they had been closed so long. She looked to her left and was shocked to see that Steve wasn't there. She figured he went to get some rest since she had been asleep for hours, she had estimated. The doctor came by and she asked how long she's been asleep. 

"About thirty-two hours." Peggy's eyes opened wide. "You needed it, Carter. Working all day and getting shot. You're lucky your body let you sleep this long." 

"Has anyone come to visit?"

"Well Captain Rogers was here but was sent out on a mission." He walked away with a clipboard in his hands. 

Peggy looked around and found the framed picture of skinny Steve on her nightstand along with a note. The message read:

_I promise I'll be back this time. Love you._

_Steve._ qw

Short and sweet. Peggy looked at the framed photo for a moment. The doctor walked by again. 

"Doctor, do you know anything about this mission they went on?"

"To end the war of course."

"That's all you know?"

"Yes. I could call in Colonel Phillips if you want more information."

"If you would." The doctor nodded and Phillips arrived in a few minutes. 

"Agent Carter."

"What can you tell me about the mission?"

"What? No formal hello?" Peggy gave him a stern look. "Fine. We sent teams to a location in Russia. We think it's the last Nazi base and it has the highest security we've ever seen. We sent almost everybody out."

"When are they expected to be back?"

"We don't know. It could be tomorrow, could be in weeks. Our closest estimate is sometime next week."

"Why wasn't there a briefing conference before?"

"I gave Captain Rogers confidential information then I passed it on."

"For what reason?"

"He said he wanted to win the war." Phillips took a deep breath. "For you."

*

The fifteen minutes were up and they continued their final journey. The last stretch.

People were getting anxious and some fought their nervousness. Steve stayed determined like a robot. There was no stopping him. He walked with a steady pace and kept the same speed. His face showed determination but his heart was filled with revenge. His eyes filled with passion but his mind carried the thoughts of fear of the unknown. His mouth quivering with rage but his stomach tingling with butterflies. He was a mess. 

They were about a mile away from the base and they took cover in the forest surrounding the guarded area. They walked swiftly, trying hard to be unnoticed. No sudden sounds or movements. Finally they stood before a tall building. Walls that stood fifteen feet off the ground and guard towers that stretched out above that. The guards held rifles that Hydra had made. Snipers were on the roof, high-tech cameras placed at every corner, and a truck that circled the building. They couldn't just knock down their front door. They need strategy. 

They sent two other caravans to flank the building, two on the sides, and one in the front. Steve's team was in the front because they were the strongest. Each caravan had a tank so they all went up to the front gates at the same time and blew a hole in the wall. The building was vulnerable and exposed now. Soldiers ran in, killing all enemies in their path. Steve took out the guards in the towers with the throw of his shield. The tanks on the sides blew another hole in the building itself and the roaches poured out of their nest. There were dozens of them. 

All of the soldiers fought with the best of their ability. The building was tall and gray, almost as tall as a skyscraper. It gave a creepy feeling when you entered but probably because it was a Nazi base. Steve went up the steps passed the fighting soldiers to see who was at the top. He expected to see one man who was in charge of this whole thing. What he found at the top of the building was something different and somewhat disturbing. 

*

"Colonel why didn't you wake me up to tell me about the battle?"

"The doctor said not to bother you."

"Since when do you take orders?"

"When one of my colleagues are in pain. How are you feeling anyways?" Peggy pulled down her shoulder strap to her hospital gown and revealed a dark scar where she had been shot. She was healed. 

"Seems to have worked again." She sighed happily.

"Excellent. I'll have you in my office in thirty minutes." Phillips walked away and Peggy rolled her eyes. First time she notices she's healed and already back to work. Figures, there was a war going on. 

*

"It's about time Captain Rogers." Dr. Zola said. He was sitting in a machine that could destroy any man in seconds. It looked like a spider with eight legs surrounding a glass dome where Zola sat. Bucky was standing beside him. "I see you've met the new Bucky."

Steve stood speechless with his shield up. He was ready. 

"What? Cat got your tongue? Doesn't matter. You won't be able to speak, or do anything, in a minute or two. Bucky." He peered down at his pet. Bucky ran after Steve. They fought again for Dr. Zola's enjoyment. 

Steve couldn’t fight Bucky again. It hurt him to even do it the first time. Bucky ran with so much anger in his eyes and rage in his movements that Steve was actually scared. He kicked Steve in the center of his chest and he flew back to make impact in a stone wall behind him, making cracks. Steve slid down to catch his breath. Bucky was already marching his way over to him with same rage filled movements. He held Steve’s throat in one hand and lifted him off the ground to then bash his head with his fist over and over. Steve did not move or even try to defend himself while Bucky continued to wail on him.

"Okay get back. He's had enough, now it's my turn." Steve slid down to the ground while bleeding and looking clearly defeated. He wouldn't fight Bucky. Not again. Dr. Zola went up to him and picked him up by the throat. "I think it's time you met your end."

He began to choke Steve. He tried to pull down the metal claw around his throat but didn't have the strength to do so. 

"Actually." He dropped Steve. "I think I might have a little bit of fun. What do you say, Captain?"

Steve got up on his knees and looked Dr. Zola in the eyes. "I can do this all day." Something clicked. Bucky became self aware, he was having flashbacks of Steve. Their friendship, their brotherhood. 

_Bucky walked into the movie theater, late for the movie he was going to see with Steve. They were looking forward to this movie, it was a perfect mixture of mystery and suspense. He entered the theater with his ticket and saw no sight of his friend. Usually his blond hair stands out. Bucky walked down a few steps and saw two empty chairs with a soda in the cup holder. Steve’s favorite flavor._

_“Excuse me, miss, did you see someone sitting here?” He asked woman next to the empty chairs._

_“Yes, but I believe he left with someone.” She pointed to the exit door that leads to a back alley. Bucky cursed under his breath and thanked the woman before jogging out the front. He turned to the alley and saw Steve land face first into a metal trash can. Just when the bully was about to punch Steve again, Bucky shouted at him. The bully turned around and tried to hit Bucky, but he deflected it then thrusted his fist into his jaw. The bully walked towards the street a few steps and Bucky kicked him in his back then turned to Steve who was dusting off his jacket._

_“I had him on the ropes.” Steve said as he straightened his tie._

_“I know ya did.” Bucky slapped Steve on the back as they moved to the sidewalk._

Quickly he snapped out of it and jumped onto Dr. Zola's machine. He began to pound on the glass that protected the evil genius. 

"You bastard! Let him go!" Bucky yelled. 

A crack appeared in the glass that spread throughout the dome. Zola seemed worried as he turned around until he grabbed Bucky's leg with one of the claws. He picked him up and threw him across the room like he was nothing. When Zola turned around he saw Steve's shield break through the glass as shards hit him. He was exposed. 

Bucky was passed out under broken computers on the other side of the room. Steve was having fun wailing on the Nazi bastard. Finally he passed out and Steve was able to pick him up. They would bring him into interrogation. Zola was brought to the truck and was tied in the seat. Steve went back upstairs to find Bucky rubbing his head. 

"Bucky? It's Steve."

"Hey. What happened?"

"Dr. Zola threw you across the room and you got knocked out." He kneeled down next to Bucky. 

"No, before that. How did I get here and why wasn't I a prisoner?"

"That's a long story, Buck."

*

"Any word from the teams?" Peggy asked. 

"No. We have no communication with them." Phillips said. 

"And why is that?"

"It's a high-tech, strict security area they are going to. We couldn't risk any interference."

"Where is this location?"

"Just over the border of Russia."

"Who's running it?"

"Do you always have so many questions Ms. Carter?"

"When I don't know something, yes."

"No, I think you ask so many questions because you're worried about your boyfriend." He was mocking her. 

"No I'm worried about the team sir."

"Sure you are."

"I wouldn't be asking about the teams if you would tell me everything about the mission."

"Why don't you read it then?"

"Why don't you fill me in and read it to me?" She was getting angry. 

"I have better things to do, hun, and you're better at that kind of thing."

"What thing is that? The alphabet? I can teach you. Let's start with words beginning with A." She gave him a stern look then walked away to find Howard. He was working on his almost completed invention. 

"Ooh, I sense some tension. Why don't I get you an appointment at the spa? It could help." Howard said as he shifted his blowtorch helmet up.

"Not the time, Stark."

"Well it was worth a shot." He shrugged.

"Do you know anything about this mission?"

"Not much. They went to a strict security location in Russia and there were several teams sent out. The walk there would take days. What about some tea? Do you want some tea?"

"Actually tea would be great."

"Okay." He got up and walked to a counter with coffee mugs. Peggy waited patiently. He called back to her. "Do you take sugar, sugar?"

"No."

"Alright here you are." He came back with tea for her and coffee for himself. "Why so tense?"

"Just the mission."

"Oh, come on Peg. You can tell me. I know it's not just the mission. It's Steve isn't it? Are you guys having problems? Do you think he's cheating? He's cheating isn't he? Probably with that secretary." Peggy laughed a bit. Howard always knew how to make her smile.

"No. Nothing like that." She took a sip. 

"Are you guys, ruffling up the sheets, as they say?" Howard's eyebrows came down a bit. She choke on her tea. 

"Howard, please." Peggy gave him a look. 

"Well?" There was a long pause. 

"There's nothing to fix there."

"It must be that he's gone then." She gave Howard a desperate look. "Bingo!"

"I just know nothing about the mission and no one has any idea when he'll be back."

"I can't help you there, my sweet." 

*

A couple days later they were at the first checkpoint and waited for extraction. They radioed in around one in the morning. The flight would take another hour then the soldiers would arrive home. Mostly everyone was asleep, including Peggy. The chopper landed and the surviving men went to bed or to the nursing station. Steve went directly to his room, got changed, then went to Peggy's room. 

He opened the door quietly to see if she was alright. Once he saw that she was asleep, Steve went back to his room. Best not to bother her. Tomorrow he would get up extra early to wake her up and surprise the love of his life. 

*

It was five thirty in the morning. Peggy usually gets up at six unless Phillips needs her. Steve snuck into her room and saw that she was still asleep. He kneeled down to her eye level. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little bit. 

"Peg." He whispered. Nothing. "Peggy." He whispered again and shook her harder. She opened her eyes a little then they opened wide. 

"Steve!" They hugged. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too Peg." He pulled her tighter. "I won the war. It's over." She could hear his smile growing and she smiled too. 

They were together again. Fixed from the broken.


	8. And Then I Took The Bullet

Whenever Steve came back they would go on a walk around the base. It made things feel normal. No talking, just silence. They listened to each other's footsteps. It kept them sane. 

They walked three laps around the base and went into the center of the camp. They held hands and looked at each other the same way when Steve came back from saving the 107th. It brought them back to times that were easier. Times that made them feel young. All of the recent events took a toll on them and made them feel so old, even though it had only been a few months. It felt so long. The days they hadn't been together made minutes feel like decades. It was hell and they just wanted out. 

"Peg."

"Yes?" Steve's eyes began to water. He was trembling but his eyes filled with hope. He put his hand in his pocket and began to bend onto one knee. 

"Will you-" He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Steve opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a diamond in the center. He asked innocently and looked up for her answer. 

She covered her mouth and tried to suppress her tears. "Yes." She finally choked out. 

Steve got up slowly, still shaking, and slid the ring on to her finger. The soldiers that surrounded them started cheering. They looked into each other's eyes like it was the last. 

Just then a loud sound was heard from a distance. Steve's eyes turned blank and rolled back. He fell to the ground and blood came out from the hole in his head. His body bounced on impact. Steve was shot in the head. 

*

There was screaming everywhere. Peggy's feelings have never changed so quick. She bent down to hold Steve again. Men came over and had to rip her off of him. She didn't have anything to fight back with except her screams. Her shrieks for Steve grew quiet into a silent crying. Other soldiers picked up Captain America by his head and feet then brought him to the nursing station. Everyone was rushing around. Men were sent out to find the sniper, some were tending to Steve, and others were holding back Peggy. 

Orders were being yelled across camp. Teams were being sent out. Everyone was screaming. In the nursing station Steve was being tended to by several nurses and doctors. They performed surgery, added extra doses of morphine, and patched him up to hope for the best. They gave Steve about twenty-four hours to live. Peggy laid next to him and just stared at him while pushing back tears. This was it. The only interaction she would get until he was dead. 

"Hey Peg. Do you need anything?" Howard asked. 

No answer. Peggy didn't answer, nearly moves. She was focused and traumatized, playing the scene over and over again in her head. Steve's eyes rolling to the back of his head, his jaw dropping, his dead body hitting the ground. That is the last memory she will have of him. It will outweigh the proposal and leave her the image of a dead man that had once been her fiance. 

Several people came over to pay their respects but Peggy didn't take notice of them. Finally she started to move a little. She searched his pockets to lay everything he had with him on the table. In his pockets she found an empty candy wrapper, the engagement ring box, and a compass. Peggy's curiosity took control and she opened the compass to reveal her face. She turned white and her face was flushed. Now she knew why it felt so familiar. She began to sob uncontrollably. 

"Steve." She grabbed onto his arm and placed her head down on to the bed. "Please come back. Please." 

There were sixteen hours left. 

*

"I'm sorry about your loss." Phillips came to pay his respects in the morning then left. Steve would be dying around three in the afternoon today. 

All Peggy could think to do was wait and look at him. She wanted to remember his face, every small feature he had. She pulled out the framed picture of him before the operation. A piece of paper also slipped out her pocket. She picked it up. 

_I promise I'll be back this time. Love you._

_Steve._

Peggy knew he wouldn't be coming back this time. She remembered his words from his speech last week. 

_I knew the risks and I'm sorry that losing me was one of them. Trust me, it was the worst thought but those moments on the radio, talking to you, made death so much harder. I'm sorry I was the sacrifice. And I'm sorry it was a sad sacrifice._

These words echoed in her mind. He had been so sweet to her and now he would be leaving her. 

One hour left. 

*

The last hour Peggy spent beside him. She sat on the bed and touched his cheeks and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want their last hour to go to waste like this. She didn't want it to end. 

"Agent Carter." She lifted her head towards the doctor. "It's time."

She got up off the bed and sat in the chair next to him again. They would test his heart rate to see if it had slowed down any. Soldiers gathered around the hospital bed to see Cap for the last time. 

"Dr. Huss, do you mind double checking the scan. I triple checked but something doesn't seem right." Dr. Huss went over and checked the scan. They had the same results. 

"Your calculations were right." Both doctors seemed shocked. "He's going to--" Dr. Huss took a deep breath. "He's going to live." All of the soldiers in the room were stunned. It was silent. "His heartbeat has gone up since yesterday. We are going to take off the bandages now and see if he's made any improvement."

The doctors began to unravel the gauze around his head. When it was fully undone, they revealed a dark mark on his temple where the hole was. It was now a scar. The room left with smiles but Peggy stayed beside him. Phillips entered the room. 

"We brought the sniper here. Come see me if you want to deal with him." He said then left again. Peggy saw an opportunity to avenge Steve. Before leaving the room to deal with the sniper, Peggy placed a kiss on the top of Steve's head. 

"I'll be back, darling." She went to Phillips' office. 

*

"Show me him."

"Yes ma'am." Phillips showed her where they kept him and left the room. The sniper wore a Hydra helmet. 

"Hello there." He stayed silent. "Not much of a talker? That's fine I've been known to tell what a person is thinking based on their eyes. Let's have a look, shall we?" Peggy took off the helmet to discover a young man. "Mr. Lang?"

"Hey gorgeous."

"Why would you shoot Steve? Was it because I kicked your balls in?"

"No you stupid bitch." She clocked him in the jaw and he spit up blood. "Hail Hydra."

"So you're a traitor."

"Cut one head off and two more will take its place."

"Then I'll guess we'll just keep cutting them off." There was a loud thud in the room and the door opened. Peggy left and placed the gun on Phillips' desk. It was missing a bullet. 

*

For the rest of the day Peggy laid beside Steve. The doctors informed her that they didn't have any idea when he would wake but she made the most of it by laying next to him. She laid down on his right. Peggy put his arm around her and fell asleep in the nook. She could finally sleep. 

*

When she woke up at eight at night, the doctors were about to check his scans. Peggy kissed his cheek, hoping the scans were good. 

"That's funny."

"What are the results?"

"They're good but his heartbeat went up really quick for a few seconds. Let me check again." Dr. Huss checked the results again. 

"Must have been a malfunction in the machine. I'll be back in an hour." Peggy turned back to Steve and saw her lip imprint on his cheek then fell back to sleep. 

*

The next morning Phillips came by. 

"Agent Carter."

"Colonel Phillips."

"I know you want to stay here but I need you to write some letters."

"Sure thing. It'd be a good distraction."

"Excellent. I'll see you in a few minutes." 

Peggy started to get up from the bed and placed Steve's arm where it was before. Peggy went to her room to change into different clothes and started her day. 

She worked for fifteen hours and got back to Steve at nine o’clock. The first thing she did was see the doctors and check his results. They said his heartbeat has gone down a little but not to be worried about. When Peggy got to Steve they checked again and said his heartbeat went up to what it was before. Peggy laid next to him and put her hand over his heart to see how fast it was going. It was going about twelve beats per minute, a normal heart rate for a fit man like Steve would be around forty. She felt so bad but stayed hopeful. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

His heartbeat quickened to fifteen beats per minute then went back to twelve. 

She smiled and laid in the nook of his arm once again. 

*

This same pattern continued for weeks, months even. Peggy had hope but was slowly pushing away. She loved him enough to let him go but couldn't quite do that yet. His scans were improving and his heartbeat was increasing. Currently it's at thirty-five beats. They say that some brain activity had been detected in the scans but the doctors still don't know when he'll wake up but they said he is going to have trouble remembering things. It was almost like the time when he was broken out of the ice. 

Peggy was worried again. 

*

One week later Peggy's pager went off. It read 'He's awake.' She dropped all of her papers and ran straight out the door, she never ran so fast. When Peggy got there she saw Steve sitting up with an ice pack on his head. The doctors stopped her before coming in. 

"He just woke up and he's still adjusting so don't freak him out." She nodded and walked past Dr. Huss. Steve was acting like he was on laughing gas. 

"Why hello there." He said drowsily. 

"Captain. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here. Did they send you to check on me?"

"No, Steve." She approached the end of the bed. "Do you remember me at all?"

"Something seems familiar but I'll definitely remember you now." Maybe it was just the drugs they gave him. Maybe he was still adjusting to everything and gaining his memory back slowly. Maybe he didn't remember and maybe he never will. 

"What feels familiar to you?"

"Well your dark curls and red lipstick remind me of someone." Steve sat up closer to her to decipher her identity. "Your eyes."

There was a twinkle in Steve's eyes that just made him seem more innocent. He was curious, in a land of wonder and discovery. His whole world was being reintroduced to him. 

"What about them?"

"They're dark and-" He couldn't figure it out. "They seem so familiar."

"Okay well what else do you remember?"

"The war is over right?"

"Yes. You ended it."

"I did? I must be some hero." 

"You are." He peered down at the ring on her finger. 

"Oh. You're married?"

"Not yet." 

"Well, you're very pretty." Steve looked up at her eyes and got a chill of familiarity. "Who ever you're going to marry is very lucky."

"You have no idea." Her tears began to form. 

He patted his empty pockets. "Where's all of my things?"

"I placed them on the nightstand if you want to have a look." Steve didn't bother looking at the candy wrapper, he went straight for the empty box and looked at it for a few seconds then placed it down. Next he picked up his compass. First he didn't recognize it then he lifted the lid, revealing Peggy's face. He looked at the picture inside and kept looking at the picture then back at Peggy. 

"I know you." He said. It looked like he just saw a ghost. His face was white and his eyes were open wide. His smile was shivering, trembling like when he proposed. "Agent Carter." Peggy looked back at the doctors and they nodded then left. Peggy ran over and hugged Steve. 

"But wait..." They let go and he grabbed her ring finger. He looked back at the empty ring box. Then he gave her look, asking if they were getting married. 

Peggy nodded and the tears in her eyes came down her cheeks. 

*

They didn't leave the hospital for a few days. The doctors were still checking everything about Steve. Peggy had to explain a lot of things to Steve. 

"Then I proposed?"

"Yes and you were shaking so harshly. You had tears in your eyes. Then you got down on one knee and looked into my eyes and pulled the ring out."

"Your eyes felt so familiar." He brushed back a curl that was blocking her face and kept his hand there. "I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. They belong to my best girl."

"It seems the world just doesn't want us to be together."

"Well it's just going to have to get used to it." Steve reached to the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair as he brought her closer. They kissed for a long time. It was a simple kiss but what was behind it felt so much greater. It got their adrenaline pumping, their heartbeats quickened, and they were mesmerized. Peggy put her hand down to keep her balance while sitting next to him. Steve leaned back hoping that Peggy would follow his movements. She did. 

Steve was laying on his pillows and Peggy had been laying on top of Steve. She held his head in her hands as they kissed for what felt like years. Steve's hands were on her lower back and waist. Slowly, Peggy pulled back, making an audible pop, which Steve's lips followed but then he realized it was over. She pulled back until they were an inch apart. She looked at his lips and eyes while her hand rubbed against his bare chest. 

"I would like to continue this reunion behind closed doors but you still need testing from the doctors."

"I thought you didn't take orders from anyone?" There's the mocking that Peggy enjoys so much. 

"I don't but you need this."

"I only need one thing."

"With words like that I could take you to my room right now but I'd rather not get you too aroused in a hospital." That shut him up and Peggy sat back down in the chair. Steve rolled over to his side and looked at her. "Yes Mr. Rogers?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just looking at my future wife." Peggy looked up from her magazine at Steve to see him smiling. 

"You didn't even know who I was an hour ago."

"I'd never forget you, Peg. No matter how much I try."

"I wouldn't try too hard." She licked her finger and flipped a page in the magazine while staring at Steve. Dr. Grant walked in and checked the scans. He left within five minutes. 

"You said the doctors come once an hour?"

"Yes I did." Steve pulled off his covers and stood up to run over to Peggy. He grabbed her head and kissed her gently. She kissed back but quickly ended it. 

"Steve you may want to slow down. There's no need for messing with your heart beat."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop thinking about your lips ever since you walked in the room. The red lipstick is the first thing I noticed. I've wanted to feel them pressed against mine since I saw you on the first day of training." Peggy stood up and walked towards him so that he was pushed up against the hospital bed. 

"The craving that you've caught for me is the same one I've had for you for months. Trust me you're not the only one that is keeping their needs under control."

"Peg, I need you."

" _Men_." She joked. "Now sit back in your bed and rest."

"But I feel fine."

"Tell the doctors when they come back. You might want to conceal your little friend there too." Steve looked down then covered his groin. His cheeks went pink then laid down in his bed. Peggy kept reading the magazine. 

*

"Hey doc, when am I allowed to leave?"

"Tomorrow looks ideal. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great."

"Maybe tonight then." Dr. Huss walked out. 

Steve looked over to Peggy who was peering over magazine and gave Steve _the look_. He reciprocated with a wink which made her blush. He put both arms behind his head and just stared up at the ceiling. 

"It's about time darling. I'll come pick you up tonight." They kissed and Peggy headed out. 

"Can't wait."

*

Later on that day, Peggy was off of work and rushed to Steve. She needed him. When she got to the nursing station and to his bed, he wasn't there. When Dr. Grant walked by, she stopped him. 

"Where has Captain Rogers gone?"

"He’s in the office signing himself out." Peggy smiled, knowing this would make it easier on her. She met with Steve in the office while he was signing papers. She went on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear. 

"Hello Captain." Her lips gently brushed against his ear lobe. A shiver was sent down his spine as he smirked. Peggy went on his left and leaned on the counter while he was signing his release forms. Without moving his eyes or writing hand from the form, he placed his hand on the small of Peggy's back to pull her closer. From a distance it looked normal but between them it was a new experience since they don't show much affection in public. Steve was innocent, truly, but when he wants something, he wants it. He knew how to get his way and Peggy wanted him to take control. 

Finally the forms were finished and Steve slammed the pen down. He then looked at Peggy with a smile he was trying to push down.

"What?" She said with curiosity. 

"You just look so beautiful." Peggy smiled and grabbed his arm. 

"Come on." Steve didn't budge. "Well?"

"Peg." His eyes dilated and turned into a light, crystal blue. 

"What's wrong?"

"When is our wedding?" He looked down embarrassed. "I-I don't remember and I don't think you told me."

"Oh Steve." She walked to him slowly. "We haven't set a date."

"Oh. Do you want to set a date?"

"We'll do it together whenever the moment feels right." There was a pause. 

"Remember when I was on the Valkyrie and we were talking over the radio?"

"Steve please d--" Peggy's eyes began to water. 

"And you said that you wanted to meet next Saturday at the Stork Club?"

"How could I forget?" Her eyes were filled with hurt and pain and suffering. Bringing her back to that time felt like such a dark place. 

"I think we should have it on the day we were supposed to meet."

"Why? It's a sad time, Steve. Bringing us back, where I thought our love story ended, do you think it's the right thing?"

"I just want to make up for that dance." Her eyebrows raised and she wiped her tears. Even though he didn't remember much of anything else, he remembered their most painful moment. The one that made death so much harder. 

"Steve." She grabbed his hands and looked into his hurt and hopeful eyes. "I would love to have it on that day. If you can remember what day that was."

"It was January 15."

"H-how can you remember that?"

"How could I not?"

*

Peggy and Steve rushed into his room kissing and undressing. Steve didn't have a shirt on, Peggy's favorite view. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, still locking lips. He pulled back and she was confused but took her hands off of him. 

"So the wedding day, is that a yes?"

She looked deeply into his eyes and she was overjoyed. "Yes." She whispered and they continued their 'dance.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you noticed or not but I made this work part of a series... ;) keep that in mind.


	9. Oh, Just a Stick in the Mud

The next morning Steve woke up in boxers next to Peggy who was half-dressed. She wasn't awake yet and still had her makeup on that Steve loved. He looked at her eyelashes and his eyes wandered down to the curl of her lips. They were a powerful red and Steve couldn't stop from kissing them. He craned his neck and placed his lips onto hers, waking her up. At first she was shocked but then fell under Steve's spell. He pulled away. 

"Good morning, darling." She whispered. 

"Sorry I couldn't resist. You look so beautiful in the morning."

"Oh stop." She smacked his wrist and turned over to her side, away from him. "We don't need a repeat of last night."

"Or do we?" He bent over and kissed her neck. She moved her shoulder, hitting him in the jaw. 

"Steve stop." Her answer wasn't to be taken seriously. Steve kissed her neck again. "Steve stop." He could hear her smiling. He repeated. 

"You keep telling me to stop rather than trying to get me to stop." She turned around to face him. 

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

"I don't plan on it."

"I love you, darling." She sighed.

"I love you, Peggy." 

They exchanged a smile. They were like puzzle pieces, always completing one another. 

*

The final mission. The details were held in the briefing room. Steve and Peggy felt uneasy about the task at hand but stayed hopeful. Peggy tensed up and Steve grabbed her hand, under the table, to calm her down. His touch was so soothing. 

After the brief, Peggy and Steve went back to her room. They sat on the bed together and talked about the upcoming mission. 

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either but after this, we're done. We can go home. Imagine it."

"I don't see that happening, Steve."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems the universe only pulls us together to pull us apart."

"We're stronger than the universe. Through thick and thin, we can conquer it all."

"What if you d--" She couldn't bear the word so Steve calmed her down by grabbing her hand and cupping her chin to tilt her head towards him. 

"That won't happen."

"What if it does?"

"Then you'll have the memory of me."

"Steve..." Her glossy eyes looked down. 

"Peggy..." He tried to lift her eyes back up. "We've gotten pretty lucky so far."

"What if our luck has run out?"

"Then our luck ran out." They hugged like they were about to lose each other forever. 

*

Later that night they held each other until they fell asleep. Peggy laid awake, watching him sleep so peacefully. She adored the strands of Steve's hair that were out of place. Had he been awake he would have brushed them back. She looked at him in the dimly lit room and listened to him breathing. She was relaxed knowing he was there. Her eyes ventured along his face, down his sharp jawline, his rosy cheeks, his soft pink lips. She wanted to kiss them gently so he wouldn't stir, but she resisted against her impulse. She does have some control. 

Suddenly his eyes began to flutter and some parts of him twitched. His eyebrows furrowed and he began to mumble something but it was too faint to hear, even with Peggy so close she could feel his warmth. It looked like his mouth was trying to form some words. His cheeks were flushed and red at the same time like he was cold and surprised. His fluttering and twitching stopped. All of a sudden a shiver then stillness. His breathing quickened and Peggy thought he might be awake. She closed her eyes when she saw one of eyelids begin to open. Steve opened his eye slightly to see her ‘sleeping’ then shut his again. 

"I can feel you staring at me." 

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. It's just a face I'm trying to remember while you're away." He groaned in response. "Go back to sleep darling. You'll need the rest."

Steve coddled her tighter, for Peggy it was a relaxing restraint. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled his face into her hair. 

"I love you." He muffled into her hair. 

"Love you too. Now go back to sleep." He began to kiss her head, he grazed her ear, her cheekbones, her jaw, and then her neck. As his kisses got lower, his grip tightened around her hip. He also put one of her legs over his and began to rub her thigh. "Go back to sleep. Peggy's orders."

"I outrank you." He was still buried in her curls. 

"That doesn't really matter to me, just do as I say."

"Just this once. Next time you won't get off so easy." She emitted a smile through a hum. 

Within minutes Steve went back to sleep and Peggy did as well. 

*

The next morning, the final mission, D-day whatever you want to call it. It can also be described as the worst day. Peggy would wake up extra early to do her makeup and get ready so she looks good for Steve when he decides to open his eyes. 

The first step was getting out of bed. Since her leg was on top of him, she had to gently lift it and roll over. Next was his arm that was laying on her waist. Luckily he was a heavy sleeper. Last was rolling out of bed so the mattress doesn't creak too loudly. Finally she was up and put her face on. She looked stunning even in the military drab. It was about five thirty in the morning and Steve would wake up at six. Peggy waited in a chair while reading a magazine and sipping her morning coffee. 

Steve began to twitch and his eyes began to flutter again. His face was flushed and red. It lasted for a few seconds then it stopped. He shivered then stillness. His breathing quickened, he was awake. Peggy watched his dreaming process with curiosity. _What is he dreaming about?_ She wondered. 

"Morning." He said without opening his eyes. 

"Good morning. Sweet dreams I hope."

"No not really."

"Bad ones?"

He groaned in response. Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes to adjust. When he opened them he saw Peggy. She was glorious as if she was glowing. He stared in awe and she was pleased. 

"Peg. You look--" That's all he could muster with his mouth opened so wide. 

"Quite." She said. Steve watched her bold, red lips. He loves that lipstick. 

Peggy closed her magazine and placed it on the dresser she was next to then stood up. Steve walked over to her carefully, still stunned at how amazing she looked. When they came face to face she put her hands on her hips. Steve closed his eyes slowly and leaned in. Peggy realized what he was doing and put her finger on his lips. 

"Uh uh." His brows furrowed and he slumped his shoulders. Steve let out a groan of unpleasantness. "It'll smudge. You can kiss me anywhere else if you must." Steve looked into her eyes as if to say, ‘seriously?’

"Anywhere, on my face." She added. She always knew what he was thinking. He chose to kiss her neck just below her jaw. To do this she had to crane her neck to give him better access. They both closed their eyes in pleasure. It was a gentle kiss but left both of them aroused, as if they weren't already. Steve grabbed her waist and closed the distance between them. He kissed the other side in the same place. "Pleased?" She said as if she could hide what she felt inside. 

He nodded in agreement. 

"Good." She untangled herself from him. "We have work to do." She left. 

Steve stood in the room speechless. He put on a white tee shirt and fixed his hair. Then he spotted a white mug on his dresser. The mug had Peggy's lip imprint on the rim. Steve examined it like he was looking at art. He gazed at every crevice, the shading, the shape. He absolutely loved her mark. The door opened. 

"Coming, Captain?" Peggy said and he followed her out the door to the strategy room. 

*

Peggy was walking in front of him so he could trail behind. They acted more professional towards serious matters like the mission today.  
"Captain, this might shock you but I know where you're looking." She turned her head a little so she could see his reaction. He was embarrassed and his face went red. "Don't get too shaken up. We're going to need you to be focused on the battlefield."

"Well you're the one that wanted to walk in front of me. I might as well take advantage." He smirked and Peggy shot him a quick smile too. 

"Such a man." She shook her head and tried to hide her smile. They finally arrived at the strategy tent and set up a plan. There was one last Hydra camp they knew about in Germany's forest. It was a small area with a small amount of soldiers, but it needed to be taken care of and Steve was the man for the job. 

Phillips went on and on about safety and precautions they should take but they knew the rules by now. They could almost state his speech word for word. Peggy understood why he had to do it though. If Captain America died on his watch, the government would have his head on a stick. Any safety measures to be thought about were spoken of. 

Since Peggy already knew that Steve had heard of all these precautions before, she thought it would be fun to distract him. There was no point in listening to something they've heard a thousand times. Peggy tried to meet his eyes so he would pay attention to her. They finally saw each other's gaze. From across the room she ‘dropped something.’ When Peggy stood back up she noticed Steve was turning red and he grabbed hold of the table. His knuckles turned white. Peggy knew what was probably going to happen after they're dismissed from the tent. 

The next thing she tried was different. She traced her fingers along Steve's dog tags that she was wearing. Steve was still watching. Her hands pushed open her blouse a small amount but enough to keep Steve staring. She paid no attention to his stare but looked at Colonel Phillips like she was listening. 

From across the room Steve snapped out of his gaze, cleared his throat, and ran a hand through his hair. Peggy laughed quietly to herself. She was done with her distractions. The briefing would end soon and when Colonel Phillips said "dismissed," she made a beeline for the exit. Steve wasn't far behind. Hopefully Phillips wouldn't ask her to do anything for him but, to her demise, he stopped her. 

"Agent Carter. I'm going to need you to do some paperwork for me."

"When?" He looked down at his watch. 

"Fifteen minutes about." They walked away and Peggy almost ran to the exit. Steve had been waiting for her. 

"Trying to distract me, Agent Carter?"

"Oh, Heavens no." She said sarcastically. 

"Hm. Well across the room it seemed like you were opening your cleavage to keep my stare on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh and did you get that pen you dropped?" He clasped his hands behind his back as they walked. She was blushing. 

"I did actually. Seems like you took notice of me more than his orders."

"How could I not?" She pushed him and he took a side step. "You think it's funny to have me distracted, don't you?"

"It's hilarious."

"How much time do we have until you have to go back to work?"

"Fifteen minutes." She checked her watch. "About ten now."

"Damn." Steve was disappointed. They needed at least thirty minutes. Peggy inched closer, grabbing his tie. 

"We should hurry." They rushed back to Steve's room and shut the door. 

*

As they were kissing and Steve's hands were roaming over her body, Peggy's pager went off. 

"Bloody hell." She arched her back to get the pager that was clasped on her hip. Steve still held onto her hips tightly, kissing her neck. "Steve I have to go." His grip tightened. 

"No you don't." He talked in between kisses. 

"Yes I do. I'm sorry darling."

"You can't even be a little bit late?"

"How late?"

"Few minutes more? Like five." He said. 

"Three." She bargained. 

"Four."

"Two." He pulled back and looked at her. 

"Three."

"Okay but time goes quick."

They continued to kiss and touch. They couldn't do what they wanted but did the best they could. 

*

Peggy had left Steve and met with Colonel Phillips in his office. He had her file some paperwork, take down his thoughts, and write a couple of condolence letters. It took about an hour. Peggy got ready to leave and had her hand on the door knob. 

"Agent Carter before you leave."

"Yes Colonel?"

"I want you on the field."

"Really? Last time I checked you don't like putting women on the battle zone."

"Well since it's the last mission, I figured you'd want to be a part of it."

"Well you’re correct. Thank you."

"Now go on and get outta here before I change my mind." Peggy hurried out the door and rushed back to Steve who was gearing up. They would be leaving in an hour. 

She opened the door to find Steve tightening his gloves around his Captain America suit. Her shoulders went limp. 

"Oh my." Peggy breathed it in. She loves when he's in his suit. 

"How was Phillips?" Peggy was still star-struck. 

"Alright I guess. I have extraordinary news."

"That is?"

"I'm coming with you guys." She couldn't hide her smile. She ran over to Steve and put both arms behind his neck and he put his hands on her waist. 

"That's great!" He was smiling too. 

They kissed and broke off from each other. Peggy went back to her room to change into her outfit. It was all black. Combat boots, tee shirt and leather jacket, pants, and she strapped in her guns. Steve walked in. 

"Oh my." His shoulders went limp. 

*

Everyone was prepared and suited up. People started to walk onto the trucks while Peggy was checking if her pistol was loaded. Steve ran up to the trucks while putting his shield on his back. Peggy followed. She caught up to Steve but was going to pass him. His pants formed the bottom half _very_ well.

When she got close to him he was talking to another soldier. She brushed up against him as she whispered, "Well your suit is looking especially tight, Captain." 

Steve glared towards her direction and she smirked back. Oh, how she loves to distract him. 

*

All of the soldiers rushed out of the trucks and into the forest. They split up into two groups: Peggy leading one and Steve led the other. Surprisingly most of the men followed her orders even though she was a woman. Colonel Phillips ordered them to listen to her. Steve's team went into the right direction and the other went left. A dirt road separated the two woodlands. 

Peggy's team found the camp first but Steve's team was fighting off the reinforcements they called for. They made a great team. When the camp was cleared out Peggy's team went back to where they were dropped off for extraction. Peggy radioed into Steve's team. 

"Captain Rogers, do you read me?" There was a lot of static and noise from his end. 

"Y-yeah *static* we'll be there *static* soon. Is the *static* camp cleared?"

"Yes we gathered all that we could and the hostiles have been terminated."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at extra-*soldiers screaming in pain* Peggy!"

"I'm here. What is it?"

"Send backup. We're going to need- *loud boom*"

"Steve?" The static broke loose and she could hear him breathing heavily. 

"J-just get h-here. Oh god. *coughing* Quick!"

"We're on our way!"

"We need m-medical."

"How many wounded?" There was a pause. "Steve?"

"Five w-wounded." He was breathing heavier now. "Just get here. *Steve's scream in pain*"

Peggy sent out a team to retrieve his team. She had been shot herself so she couldn't help them. Once again, she had no purpose. All Peggy could do was wait. 

*

Peggy heard shooting and marching soldiers. Some were protecting the ones that were in the gurneys and the others were holding the gurney handles. Four people in total have been wounded.

The first man was shot in his calf and was sweating from the pain. The second man lost half of his left leg. The third man had some of his ear chipped away and a bullet in his arm. These few men were soaked in blood. The next man was dead, lying in the portable cot. Peggy's eyes traveled onto these men, her eyes meeting each one of theirs. Finally there was Steve in the arms of Dugan and Morita. Steve had refused to get onto the gurney even in his condition. 

"Steve!" Peggy met his watery eyes. She pushed Dugan out of the way and took his arm around her shoulders. A branch was sticking out of his torso. "Why isn't he on a gurney?"

"He refused." Dugan answered. Steve's breathing was loud and painful. 

"You're as stubborn as a donkey."

"I thought someone else might need it."

"Exactly what I said, a donkey."

"At least he's stubborn for the right reasons." Dugan pointed out.

"Yes but I'd rather see him worried about himself for once."

"I'd like to see that."

"Me too." Steve agreed. 

They loaded him onto the truck carefully so the branch wouldn't hit the seat and bother him more. The doors were shut and everyone was loaded in. People were groaning in pain and discomfort. Steve took off his helmet to reveal a gash in his head that left blood running down his cheek. It wasn't too serious but any injury in the head would produce a lot of blood. As Steve took off more of his suit, like his gloves, there were more bruises and cuts to be discovered. Peggy dipped a rag in rubbing alcohol and gently placed it on his head. He hissed in pain through his teeth. 

"Do you need something to bite on?" She asked. 

"Yes please." Peggy took off her belt and folded it. Steve bit down and would leave marks on it. She applied more pressure on his head wound with the rag. Steve slammed his hand on the bottom of the truck. 

"I know, I know. Just a few more minutes of this, darling." Peggy kissed his temple and he strained his knuckles until they were white. Finally she took off the rag and dabbed it with water from her canteen. She washed off the dried blood on his head and cheek. "You may want to shower after they take that log out of you." Peggy noticed the red stain in his hair and scalp. 

"You did great out there Peg." Their eyes met and he could tell that she was grateful for his comment. She would lean down and kiss him but other soldiers were nearby. 

"Is this one of your ways to seduce me?" She chuckled. 

"Is it working?" He laughed back before biting down on the belt in pain. "I hope you didn't care much for this belt."

"Not as much as I care for you."

"Peggy." She turned to him. "It hurts so bad."

"I know, I know just hang in there." Steve brushed back one of her curls to reveal her shot shoulder. 

"You're bleeding."

"Yes. It's going to match the other bullet scar."

"Did you already get it checked?" He was ignoring her efforts to lighten the mood. 

"Yes I'll be fine don't worry about me."

"I'm going to no matter what, you know that."

"Yes unfortunately." She smiled. "I'm surprised you aren't screaming in pain or even letting a few curse words slip."

"It's not polite to yell such profanities in the presence of a woman." He was saying like it was a quote from someone, like it was a commandment. 

"What a dear." She pinched his cheeks and laughed. "And I think you already went against that rule."

She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him. He looked up, wondering when he ever cursed in front of her then he figured it out and looked down feeling somewhat embarrassed. The truck ride carried on for hours until they were back in England. Steve was still in excruciating pain and it was getting worse. The serum made his body want to heal but the branch was in the way. It was tightening around the wood and it was agonizing. 

"Peggy." His breathing was louder like he was out of breath. 

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're going to have to take it out."

"We can't do that Steve. You would lose a lot of blood."

"I'll be fine but I can't take this anymore. Please."

"We'll try." Peggy called over medics and a few more soldiers to put him on a gurney. They didn't want the blood everywhere. The branch was about two feet and went right through him. Doctors and soldiers successfully got him on the gurney. They would start pulling it out. 

Steve was screaming in pain as they slowly pulled the log out. He gritted his teeth and he bit through the leather belt. The process took about two minutes of constant and growing pain. Peggy watched Steve as he was sweating and screaming. His breathing was loud and uncontrolled. 

Steve's vision had been dizzy when he first stepped onto the truck but now he was close to blacking out. Three inches were left and they stuck out of his back. Blood dripped down on the branch and the bark would be stained but could easily be passed off for sap. Steve was falling in and out of unconsciousness. His screaming died down into solid breaths. 

Finally the stick was out and the doctors chucked it across the truck to tend to his wound. Blood was pouring out of him like a waterfall. There was a sign of relief on his rosy face and his breathing soothed down a tad but he still had to deal with the newly drilled hole in him. Peggy grabbed his hand and rubbed the back of it while giving him an encouraging smile. She picked up a rag and dripped the rest of her water on it then placed the rag on his damp head. 

"How is he doing?" She asked one of the doctors. 

"He should be fine but he's losing a lot of blood. Then there's the... _hole_... in him."

"So he'll heal like normal."

"He'll heal like he normally does and you will as well. Do you need us to check it again?"

"No, no. I'll get it checked at the nursing station. Just focus on him for now." She smiled at him. When she looked back at Steve his mouth was quivering like he was trying to form words. She leaned down so he could whisper it. 

"S-stubborn." He said before passing out. All she could do was gently rub his shoulder while he was sleeping. Peggy lifted his head into her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Once again he was dreaming. His eyes fluttering and his body twitching. His cheeks rosy and flushed while his mouth quivered and mumbled something too faint to hear. Finally he stopped then shivered then stillness. Peggy watched him curiously. 

_What was he dreaming?_ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW MY WRITING SUCKS GET OVER IT THANKS


	10. Home... almost

They finally arrived at headquarters. Peggy and Steve to the nursing station so they could both get looked at. The doctors helped Steve in the gurney because he was still passed out. Some soldiers brought in the bloodied stick and gurney so they could burn it, Steve's blood couldn't get into Hydra's hands. 

Peggy stopped by and they changed the wrap around her shoulder then she went to check on Steve. He was awake for a few minutes to talk to her then passed out mid sentence. She stopped Dr. Grant to ask if it was normal for him to be passing out this much. He said yes but only because of the pain he's in and how long it took to treat him. 

As he was passed out Peggy watched him. His eyes began to flutter and he started twitching. 

_Here we go again._ She thought. 

This time she heard him whistle a little. He was mumbling something. Her curiosity told her to edge closer to him, which she did. 

" _Don't....ow....how......to.......ance._ " He was trying to say something but his voice wasn't the right volume to listen. She couldn't make out what he was saying. Then he stopped twitching and trying to speak. He shivered then stillness. This is where she guessed the dream ended.

His eyes opened. 

"Back from the dead I see?"

"Like always." They smiled at the thought. "I'll try and stay awake this time."

"No you don't have to." She didn't want to see his recurring dream again but was also curious to hear what he was trying to say. "You need to rest."

"The only way I can relax is when you're sitting with me." Peggy got up from the uncomfortable chair to sit with him on the hospital bed. "I'm just reeling you in today."

"I think we've done this too many times."

"Done what?"

"Lay in a hospital bed. You're usually the one that's wounded."

"Well, I _am_ Captain America. I'm the main target."

"So it seems. Just try to be more careful during battle alright?"

Steve passed out again. Peggy waited to see his usual tell tale signs of the dream. 

Within a few moments, there were the usual signs. He was dreaming again. 

*

When Steve woke up about an hour later, he was going to stay awake. Peggy hadn't noticed his eyes open because she was reading a magazine in the chair. 

"Peggy?"

"Oh, darling you're up. How do you feel? Do you need anything?" She put down her magazine and gave him her full attention. 

"No I'm fine." He patted his head where his gash was. "I think my head healed."

"Well that's one less thing. How's your body?"

Steve lifted up his blue tee shirt to reveal gauze that went around his side. There was bright red blood on the white mesh. 

"I don't feel much pain anymore."

"That's good. Do you want me to get the doctor so he can check on it?"

"Yeah. Could you?" Peggy nodded and went find Dr. Grant or Dr. Huss. She came back with Huss. 

"Hello Steve how are you feeling?" She said. 

"Much better I think I'm done passing out for the time being."

"Okay excellent. I'm going to cut the gauze now to check on the wound. If it needs to heal more we'll replace the gauze right away but if it's a scar we are going to replace it in an hour so it has some breathing room."

"Sounds good." Dr. Huss began to cut the gauze and she carefully lifted up the sticky bandage. The blood had dried to his skin and she didn't want to cause anymore damage. The wound wasn't completely healed. The exit wound was healed and everything inside him was in the process of healing. The entry wound was slowly growing back. 

"If it's not too much trouble do you mind arching your back a little? We need to put the gauze around your body."

"I'll do you one better." Steve sat up carefully and stood on his feet. At first he was wobbling and Peggy put her arms around him so he wouldn't fall. Dr. Huss wrapped the gauze around him three times while he was lifting his shirt. Steve noticed Peggy's stare at his abs and held in his chuckle until the doctor left. 

"Distracted by something Ms. Carter?" He said while a huge grin spread across his face. 

"Hm?"

"I saw you staring."

"I was looking at your wound and how the doctor was tying the gauze."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me darling. I can look at you without a shirt whenever I want." She said as she licked her finger and flipped through a page in her magazine. Steve sat on the side of his bed and put his arms down at his sides. 

"How's your shoulder?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Peggy walked over and put her back to him. Steve grabbed the side of her blouse and pulled it down, revealing two pink scars on her shoulder. He kissed her scar. 

"No more pain?"

"None."

"Good."

"Darling may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What have you been dreaming about these past few nights?"

"Dream?" He shrugged his shoulders and pretended to not know what she was talking about. "I haven't dreamt since... last week maybe."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Did you ask the doctors when I can leave?"

"Steve why can't you tell me about your dream? I know you've been having a recurring dream the past few days."

"I'd prefer not to talk about it. I'm getting the doctor." Steve rushed out of the room as fast as possible to find one of the doctors. Peggy stood in the room with some frustration. She wanted to know what he was dreaming about so badly. She knew it wasn't about another woman. 

Well, it better not be. 

*

A few hours later it was midnight. Peggy was dozing off and Steve was about to fall asleep too but this time, it wasn't from the pain. 

"Steve."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Sure thing. I won't be going anywhere."

"You'd better not." Peggy bent down to kiss his forehead. "Eyes up here, Captain." She rolled her eyes as if she didn't enjoy the attention. 

*

The next morning Peggy went back to the nursing station first thing in the morning. Steve was just waking up as she walked in. 

"Good morning, darling. I brought coffee." She handed Steve a mug and he sat up to drink it. 

"Thank you." He took a few sips and placed the mug down. 

"Have any dreams?" His eyes widened at the question. 

"No."

"Steve why can't you tell me?"

"It's a fragile subject."

"Steve." She sat at the edge of the bed next to him. She guided his arm around her waist and she brushed back a few strands of hair that was blocking his face. She lowered her voice. "You can tell me anything."

"I know what you're doing and no."

"Is it about another woman?" Her eyebrow raised. 

"God no. I wouldn't even think of it." She looked into his eyes as if to say ‘really?’ "I wouldn't think of another woman when I already have one. Peggy, you're everything I want. Why would I think of some other dame?"

"So it's not another woman. Is it a mission or something in your past?"

"Can we just drop this?"

"I recall you saying this was a fragile matter and usually you don't drop something that's fragile. Out with it." Just then Colonel Phillips walked in. 

"Agent Carter, come with me please. I need some work done."

"It's over for now. I'll be back."

*

"We think that we can take everyone back to New York."

"To the hidden SSR offices?"

"Precisely."

"Makes sense considering the war is over."

"We are still going to have small groups go out but everyone will be back in offices." Peggy nodded in agreement. "Go tell Rogers and I'll call a conference for everyone else." She saluted and left. 

This was great news. It meant the war was over, officially. Of course there were small groups that needed to be wiped out but it was over. They had won with the help of Peggy and Steve, Bucky, the Howling Commandos. They had won it together. Finally they could go back home and Peggy's relationship with Steve could grow into a family. They would marry in January and live together somewhere in New York. Preferably Brooklyn. 

*

"Steve!" Her face was overjoyed. 

"What's the news?" He sat up and had a smile on his face as well. 

"We can go home!" Peggy sat on the bed next to him. 

"Home? Like _home_ , home?" She nodded and bent down to hug him. When she pulled back she noticed his straight face. 

"What could possibly be wrong?"

"Peggy."

"What?"

"Where are we going to go? I assume you want to live together."

"Brooklyn?"

"Sounds perfect but anywhere would be perfect if I'm with you. I'm at home when I'm with you."

Peggy sighed. "Always so dramatic."

*

That night Steve was free to go. The doctor checked his wound which was now a light pink and Steve also caught Peggy staring at his muscles. 

"Again Ms. Carter?" He let go of his shirt. 

"Oh, shut up." She slapped his chest and smiled.

Steve wrapped himself around her and planted a kiss on her lips. It happened so quick that Peggy was still processing what just happened. When she realized, her eyelids felt heavy. 

"Save it."

"For when?"

"In a few minutes. Or however long it takes for us to get to your dorm."

" _Peggy Carter_." He wore his winning smile and shook his head. 

"What?"

"It's like you want me all the time."

"Don't act like you haven't been picturing me naked since the ride in the taxi."

"Well, I...uh...that was the longest conversation I've had with a woman that was....um..."

"That was what Steve?" She walked slowly up to him and stopped when they were an inch away. 

"That was um...you know...." He was hoping that she'd get the hint and drop the subject. 

"No I don't know. Please inform me." Her voice was quiet while she looked at his lips and eyes. 

"Can we just go to my room?" The urge to itch the back of his neck grew fast. 

"As you wish." She stood staring at his lips for a few more seconds. " _Captain._ "

They went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing I like about my writing in this story. It's more dialogue so you can picture it yourself without having me to describe every little detail. It's kind of freeing for you guys I think.
> 
> Instagram --- @stxggy.marvel


	11. Something New

"Morning."

"Good morning, darling. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I passed out like a light."

"Yes I know. You were snoring before I had a chance to say goodnight."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. How are your wounds?" Steve pulled the covers down a bit to check on the round scar. 

"All healed." He gave her an encouraging smile. "What about your shoulder?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. It's fine just another scar to add on." They laughed. There was a pause. "What's it going to be like living in New York together?"

"A lot of this."

"We can barely keep our hands off each other during work so out of work it'll be-"

" _Intense_." Steve said while he was looking up at the ceiling. 

"Quite." She took a moment to ponder their next conversation but Steve took the lead. 

"Do you want kids?"

"Someday but they might be ready before we are. For the amount of times we've done this I'm surprised we aren't parents already." They laughed at the thought. 

"Done what? Fondued?" They exchanged a smile and she nodded. "How many?"

"Two would be a good number. You'd have to bargain for three."

"Oh."

"Why the disappointment?"

"I was thinking... more kids than that."

"How many?"

"Like five or six."

"Five or six? It would be a mad house!" Steve grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of it. 

"Come on. Imagine a bunch of little yous and mes running around?"

"Exactly, a mad house. Do you know how stubborn they all would be?"

"Could you imagine all the backlash I'd get from the ones that take after you?"

"That'll be the day." They were smiling and laughing at the thought. Steve rested his chin on her shoulder and looked up at her. 

"I can't wait for that day."

"Neither can I but marry me first."

"I'm working on it." They exchanged a grin. "No matter what happens let's hope we don't lose this."

"We're not going to because you're too much of an idiot to leave me."

"I may be an idiot but I'm your idiot."

"You are indeed."

*

In the middle of the night Peggy was woken up by Steve's mumbling and twitching. She woke him up. 

"Wha-- Peggy what's wrong?"

"You're talking in your sleep."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." He rubbed her arm. 

"Go back to sleep. Tomorrow is moving day."

They both went back to sleep. 

*

Steve woke up with a yawn and stretched both his arms out while Peggy was putting her earrings on in the mirror. 

"Good morning darling."

"Morning gorgeous. Sorry I woke you up last night."

"Yes, you gave me quite a scare." Peggy didn't bother with asking him about the dream. She figured he would tell her when he's ready. 

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, right now, I have to finish getting ready and somehow get you out of bed." She peered over from the mirror to look at him. 

"Please tell me how you are going to get Captain America out of bed."

"You know it's weird when you refer to yourself as your stage name." She laughed. 

"I might have to get out of bed just to get you in it."

"Don't get cocky now Mr. Rogers." Steve got up from bed and picked her up at the waist only to lay her down again. He laid down next to her and leaned in. 

"Uh." She put her finger on his lips. "It'll smudge."

He didn't let that stop him but he did respect her request. He settled for her cheek instead. Then her jaw. He grabbed her hand and slowly kissed her knuckle. They stared into each other's eyes while Steve placed his gentle kiss. 

"Oh, screw it." Peggy grabbed his face and they made out for minutes. Steve was shocked at first but caught up with her. 

When they were done, it was time to start packing and music played over the speakers all over HQ. Everyone was so happy to leave. They would back to their families, friends, and have an easier time surviving. It was a break from hatred. 

Peggy and Steve would have a good time being home together. They would marry and have children but they need to control their impulses. Obviously, they crave each other everyday at any time. Neither of them have any objections to this. They won't be able to keep their hands off each other. They can't even stay away from each other at work and they've gotten reckless on some missions. Their passion for each other just increased. 

"Do you have everything darling?" Peggy was still packing a few more things. 

"Yes." Steve came into Peggy's room with a closed cardboard box while she had two. Steve, knowing him, carried all of the boxes himself. Peggy offered to help but he shut her down quickly. So stubborn. 

Both of them were anxious to live in the SSR building in New York until they got their payment to move out. Howard was already gone in one of his houses in California. He would call Peggy when she got to the small apartment but for now he was relaxing by the pool with a martini in one hand and a girl in the other. 

Steve loaded the boxes on the back of a truck and offered his hand out to help Peggy up, she took his offer. The ride was about thirty minutes to the nearest airport. Both of them were excited to leave and as soon as they got there, there was the pilot. It was Howard. 

He was wearing an all white suit that was buttoned on the center of his chest. Above that button was a scarf and grin so bright it could light up a room. Above the smile was a pair of black shades. He stretched out his arms as Peggy ran to him for a hug. Steve couldn't help but get jealous, he is a lady's man after all. Steve did enjoy the greeting. 

"Come on, Cap, there's room for one more." He wrapped one arm around Peggy and had one more stretched out. 

"I think I'll pass."

"Your loss kid." Howard grabbed Peggy in tighter. "How've you been Pegs?"

"Better I guess. This place started to feel like home."

"Last time I checked, people at home aren't trying to kill you." They broke apart. 

"That's debatable. So care to let us know what you're doing here?"

"I'm your pilot." Peggy turned back to give Steve a look and he seemed a little worried then shrugged his shoulders. 

"Howard is one of the best pilots I know."

"Don't worry, Cap, you're in good hands." Howard walked around the helicopter and jumped into the pilot's seat. 

"Good hands? There always seems to be someone new wrapped around you whenever we meet." She called after. 

"That's because I'm trying to make you jealous Pegs. It's how I get you to be mine." He smiled when Peggy slid one of the helicopter doors to the side. They sat down and strapped in. 

"I wouldn't say that in front of the Captain. He might throw you out while we're in the air." Howard turned around to look at Steve. 

"Let's hope the ‘copter can carry ya." Steve stayed quiet the whole time so Howard and Peggy can catch up. He just nodded. 

"Ever been in an aircraft besides our choppers, Cap?" Steve looked down at the floor, remembering the crash. His face turned white and his eyes trailed off. He had a straight face but his mind was going wild. Peggy noticed Steve's face and punched the back of Howard's seat with everything she had. When she turned back to Steve he was still looking at the floor, face flushed, and he watched one part of the floor now. 

"Yeah. It was a while ago."

*

Steve had been remembering more and more of the crash each day. He thought about how damaged Peggy had become because of it. He felt it was his fault but it wasn't. Peggy understood his sacrifice and honored him for it, he just didn't enjoy what was left behind. It feels like someone put a bandaid on a broken bone.

"So what are you kids going to do once you arrive at the apartments?"

"Unpack." Steve stated. 

"Oh, how the work never ends." Peggy sighed.

"Why not take a break? You have a job and a house, there's no need to rush anything. Take a bubble bath, eat some chocolate covered strawberries, celebrate."

"It's too much of a luxury."

"It could be nice." Steve looked over at her. Hopefully he convinced her. 

"Well you do that while I unpack everything." There's the fire. Steve smiled back and nudged her leg with his foot. She rolled her eyes. 

"Are you staying in town, Howard?"

"I'll be wherever you want me, darling." He looked back and winked. She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't roll my eyes so much. I hear they get stuck that way."

Peggy sighed. 

"But I will be in town. I have a building in Manhattan. I'll be leaving next week to California for business and booze."

"Is there ever a time when you are sober?"

"While I'm flying this helicopter. You're lucky. If it was anyone else I would've pulled out my flask."

"You're horrid." She laughed. 

"Horrid's my middle name sweetheart."

*

Finally they arrived after the flirtatious banter coming from Howard. Peggy had learned to ignore it and Steve stayed so quiet that Peggy had to look up a few times to check if he was still breathing. She didn't know what was bothering him. Even after they landed he shook Howard's hand and got into another car that would take them to the apartments. He had stayed quiet since the truck ride and he was painfully silent in the helicopter. 

Finally they arrived at a tall brick building. It looked like a place that carried misery and dread. What was inside was completely different: young soldiers drinking and smoking. They were celebrating and once Steve walked in the door, they stopped the music and stared at him. He looked around, confused, then the soldiers took off their hats and saluted. They were paying their respects to the man that ended the war. 

The room stood still but then Steve spoke out with a smile on his face. 

"Alright everyone settle down and get back to celebrating. Thank you." They nodded and their conversations proceeded as if they were never interrupted. 

Steve and Peggy walked towards the stairs but he stepped aside to let her up first. Their room was on the third floor without an elevator. When they opened the miserable green door, the room was empty with dark hard wood floors and olive green walls. They both walked in and shut the door. 

"It’s as if we never left." Peggy said with her hands on her hips. 

Steve set the boxes down next to the queen size bed, which seemed generous of the SSR. Peggy looked around their new stay. It had an outdated kitchen to the left of the door as soon as you walk in. There was a lot of counter space though. The bed was at the back right of the room and a window was in the middle of the back wall. Their bathroom was on the right wall and was filled with a discolored white. 

"It's a little outdated and small but we'll be living somewhere else soon enough." She explained. Steve groaned in response and sat on the edge of the bed, piecing his head together. "Is there something wrong, darling?"

"No." Peggy walked up to him and he placed his hands on her hips while she rubbed his shoulders and neck. He looked up and she gazed into his crystal blue eyes. It looked like he was asking for help. 

"I'm going to miss the base too. It's quite strange thinking of a military base as a home."

"Yeah." He whispered and looked down. 

"I think the only thing I won't miss is Colonel Phillips." She joked and Steve laughed. 

"I won't miss how he has to steal you for work all the time."

"His voice is something I could do without."

"The lectures."

"All of the precautions he had to say." Peggy was sitting in Steve's lap now. Her legs at each side of him while she cradled his neck. 

"How he always caught us." Now there was a serious stare on his face directed at her. 

"Yes that is a worry I wouldn't mind forgetting."

"Hey Peg."

"Yes Steve?"

"What's one thing you hate about me?"

"Hate? I wouldn't use such a strong word."

"Fine, dislike."

"I think I dislike that I can't dislike anything about you."

"No seriously."

"Okay fine." She took a moment to think about something, anything that may have bothered her. Her mind was coming up blank and she shrugged her shoulders. 

"What about something that you disliked about me while we were at the base?"

"Easy. How you kept getting hurt on missions."

"Oh." He laughed. "I didn't enjoy that either."

"What about me?"

"Your pager that always used to go off."

"Don't remind me of that bloody contraption." They laughed and Peggy leaned in to kiss Steve. He stopped her with his finger. 

"Uh uh. It'll smudge." Peggy grabbed his finger and placed his hand back at her hip. 

"Tell me to stop again and I'll break your finger." She whispered and they laughed. Her eyes were closed and Peggy leaned in again but slower this time and with smiles on their faces. 

*

Steve's shirt had been taken off and scattered on the floor. They were kissing intensely while Peggy was on top of him. All that was left of Steve's clothes were his pants and tie which Peggy took in her hand to pull him closer. All of a sudden Howard busted in the door. 

"Surprise kids!" He was holding a box in his hands. Peggy jumped off of Steve and buttoned her shirt back up while Steve grabbed his shirt off the floor. "Already? I thought you guys would have _some_ control."

"You'd be surprised." Peggy crossed arms. "Knock next time or I'll shoot." She motioned to her gun on the kitchen counter. 

"I'd be surprised? I think impressed would be a better fit. I like a feisty woman."

"What's in the box?"

"Oh! You'll be happy." He placed the box on the counter and took out another tin box. He placed it on the counter and unlatched the handles. They were English chocolates, Peggy's favorite. 

"Oh Howard! You didn't have to do this. Thank you."

"Anything to make my princess happy." He bowed as if he was some hero. "You really ought to try these chocolates Cap."

Steve nodded.

"Alright I should be going. You guys get back to, uh, whatever you were doing." Howard shut the door and Peggy went over to lock it. 

"Hopefully no one else will be barging in on us this time." Peggy started to unbutton her shirt and walked over to Steve who was standing still, watching her every movement, and looking guilty all at the same time. She finally met his lips and he slid a hand around her waist. 

Finally, they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one or two more chapters left... I cry... (but don't forget it's part of a series ;))


	12. But... but... Steve...

It was the next morning and they just started waking up. Steve yawned and stretched his arms. 

"Well last night was amazing." He said. 

"Yes, I think I'll be tired for the rest of the week."

"You're disgusting." He joked. 

"Yes, I think I'm rather dirty." She responded back. "Care to take a shower?"

"Sure just let me wake up a little bit first." Peggy gave him a signature kiss. "Okay, I'm up."

*

Steve had the day off but Peggy had to go into work and see where her hidden office was. It was located in an antique shop in the back. Peggy would only be there for a few hours to get her back into the groove. She was given an office because she was given a promotion and would have her own agents to take care of. Her new title? Chief Carter. 

The position suited her well. She's the kind people follow but her agents were all men. Pigs. They treated women with disrespect like they were there only to carry on their children. 

*

When Peggy got home she saw that the room was clean, their boxes weren't there, there were bed sheets on the mattress, and Steve standing there looking pleased with himself. 

"Stressful day?"

"Just a tad. I see you've been busy."

"No, I just tidied up a few things. I drew you a bath."

"Bubbles?"

"Of course."

"Oh, you wonderful man you." She ran to embrace him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to the bathroom I'll be there in a minute."

Peggy went into the bathroom and got into the bath. Steve came in with champagne and handed her a glass. He also brought her favorite English chocolates. 

"So tell me about your day. How was work?"

"Well they took me into a hidden SSR office and they introduced me to everyone. They gave me a promotion to Chief." She took a sip. 

"Ooh. Chief Carter. Sounds so..." He trailed off to search for the word. "Powerful." He took a sip. 

"Yes especially now that I outrank you." He spat up the champagne. "Surprised or angry?"

"Neither. I'm so proud of you." He looked dumbfounded and happy. His usual signs of innocence. 

"Well, I'm disappointed. I was expected to finally see Captain America angry."

"I was only angry once in front of you."

"When was that?"

"When you shot at me because you thought I was cheating on you."

"I don't think you were angry then. I don't think you even know the meaning of the word."

"What about when you got shot in the shoulder the first time?"

"What did you do then? I blacked out."

"I ran over to the shooter and wailed on him."

"Hm. I don't think that's anger but more an act of revenge." They nodded and took a sip. "When you smashed Hitler's head in?"

"On stage or in person?" He laughed. 

"In person."

"I would say that's anger. I thought he killed you."

"Seems as though you only get angry when something happens to me."

"I guess so."

"Well, I think that's sweet." 

"Alright well. I'm going to leave you alone so you have time to relax and do what women do." He got up and took her empty champagne flute. 

"And what is it that women do?"

"What women _should do_ is relax and take it easy." He called from the kitchen. 

"That sounds lovely." She murmured under her breath. 

*

When Peggy got out of the bath she put on her clothes and walked outside to find Steve staring out the window. There wasn't much of a view but the October weather was beautiful to look at. He had been staring as he's usually found doing these days. Peggy didn't want to disrupt him so she walked over to the kitchen and washed some dishes. At the sound of the tap, Steve was snapped out of his stare. 

"Oh hi." His voice was low and raspy. 

"Hello. Thank you for the bath darling, I really needed it."

"Anytime sweetheart." He grinned back but turned his head towards the window again. 

"What's out there?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He felt his face heat up at her question. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" She called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." There was a little bit more attitude that he didn't mean to put out but Peggy got the message. 

It was getting dark out and both of them were exhausted. Although they both had work tomorrow, Steve stayed up early to look for apartments in Brooklyn. He found a few that the SSR paychecks could cover but the search went on for a few hours until he fell asleep at 4:00 am. 

*

Steve got up at 6:00 am to make coffee while Peggy had trouble waking. She laid in bed and rubbed her eyes until she could sit up straight. 

"Morning." She yawned. 

"Morning gorgeous." He walked over and placed a kiss on her head and a mug in her hand. "What time do you have work?"

"Eight."

"Okay, we go in at the same time then. I think they want to do more tests on me."

"Let them test all they want, they usually don't find anything."

"Yeah." He trailed off and looked out the window.

"I think you've looked out that window more than you've looked at me."

"That's impossible."

"No, I think it's completely possible."

"You don't know how many times I've looked at you."

"I've felt your eyes looking at me from across the room. I know the sensation and I knew what I was doing."

"That explains all the tight shirts."

"Hm." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "But what's out there? Is there another girl undressing in her room?" She joked. 

"No no." Steve didn't joke and took her question seriously. "Why watch a girl out a window undress when I can watch you do the same?"

"Because you're a man." Peggy got up and walked into the bathroom. 

"So? I'm not like every guy you've ever known."

"Yes, I know."

*

Steve and Peggy got in the car and went to the hidden location. They got in without any trouble. Peggy showed Steve where her office was and where his was. Steve's office was smaller and across the room from her's. Nothing but ringing phones, loud obnoxious men, and cubicles divided them. The work day was six hours because they wanted Steve and Peggy to get used to the office life. It's a big change from a field to a desk. 

Doctors came into Steve's office to do some tests and have him take a survey. Then they sent him off to the bathroom with a cup and Steve immediately went to the stall. As he did the requirements, two coworkers walked in to wash their hands and splash water on their face. Steve stayed quiet until they left. 

"Hey, Johnny did you see Chief Carter?"

"How could I not? Never seen anyone like her. I would do anything to get her alone 'til tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I heard she's with Captain America."

"He's probably bangin’ her. No way he'd get with her. She's a dime."

"I bet she's flexible too."

"Heh, no question."

"I think I'll visit her in her office."

"Really? Go for it. I'm sure she really wants someone now. I heard ladies need a man at noon."

"Who told you that? Thompson?" 

"Yeah, so what? He's a respectable guy. Anyways what time are you gonna go see her?"

"Hm. Round one o'clock sharp." The men left. 

Steve checked his watch and saw it was 12:30. Quickly Steve put the lid on the cup, washed his hands, and rushed to his office. The doctor was waiting for him to get back. 

"Here doc."

"Thanks, I'll get back to you before you leave." The doctor walked out the door and Steve put some papers together and headed to Peggy's office. 

"Hey Peg."

"Steve what a surprise. I'm glad to see-" Steve shut her up with his lips. The kiss was messy but Peggy was pleasantly surprised. Steve pulled back. 

"I'm gonna hang out in your office for a half-hour."

"Are you now? And why is that?"

"Well I was in the bathroom and these two guys came in. I don't know what they look like but one of their names is Johnny."

"Go on."

"They were talking about you and what they want to... do... to you." Steve gritted his teeth and waited for her reaction. She was laughing. 

"Oh, Steve. If only you knew."

"If I knew what?"

"Guys have been throwing themselves at me for years. Talking dirty about me is only the half of it."

"Then they said that we're only together ‘cause you want to bang me." Peggy raised her eyebrow at this. 

"Well." Steve raised his eyebrow. "That's not the _only_ reason."

"But it is one of the reasons."

"Well yeah. Have you seen yourself?"

"Peggy Carter. I'm surprised at you."

"Well, the blue eyes, blond hair, perfect jawline, your body...." She was looking down at his hidden abs now. 

"Eyes up here, Ms. Carter." It took her a moment to direct her stare somewhere else. "Oh, by the way, one of the guys from the restroom said he was going to come by at one o'clock sharp."

"For what?"

"Probably to make a move on ya."

"Hm. I have an idea."

"That is?"

"Stand over here and I'm going to sit on the desk."

"Um ok."

"When he comes in I'm going to kiss you."

"But I thought you wanted to make it look like we weren't just dating for… that reason."

"Who cares? It's none of their business anyway. And when have you ever objected to kissing me?"

"Good point, sorry."

"You ought to be. I know you've been dreaming about kissing me since training."

"I can't argue with that."

"Yes I know because I was dreaming about the same thing."

"Wait what?"

"Shh, I think he's coming." They heard footsteps coming towards the door and the handle started to turn, it was exactly 1:00. Peggy grabbed Steve's jaw and pulled him into her, wrapping her legs around him. Just as expected, the guy walked in without knocking. 

"Hey, doll..." The guy stopped in his tracks, turned around and shut the door. 

"Well, that takes care of him. Running your hand up my thigh, nice touch."

"I wasn't acting."

"Did he lock the door on the way out?" Her voice was low.

"No."

"Well, you ought to."

*

An hour later, it was time to go home. Steve and Peggy went back home to clean up then they would leave again to check out the Brooklyn apartments. They found one that was perfect but they had to wait until tomorrow for their pay. When they got home Peggy plopped on the bed. 

"I can't stop thinking how that guy was going to make a move on me."

"I wouldn't have let him."

"Yes I know. Especially when he saw your hand on my thigh."

"What about how your legs were wrapped around me?"

"I didn't do that to scare him off."

"Oh?"

"It was for the same reason you touched me."

"Sometimes I wonder how much you think about my body." He laughed. 

"Oh, darling that's easy, all the time." 

"Well stop." He joked. 

"Not a chance."

"Well maybe I'll have to-" The phone rang. Steve ran over and picked it up. 

"Hello? [pause] Yes this is he [pause] I thought I was done for the- [pause] uh huh [pause] I'll be right over."

"What were you going to do before the phone rang?"

"Peggy I have to go."

"Where?" She stood up. 

"They need me back at the office. Apparently, it's an emergency. I think they're sending me out."

"Right now?"

"Seems that way." Steve was running around getting his things together. 

"Call me when you know anything about the mission."

"Will do." Steve kissed her forehead and headed out the door. 

"And do be careful."

*

Steve entered the SSR offices to see complete panic and chaos. 

"Captain Rogers!" Steve turned and found the man calling his name. 

"Hi, I'm Agent Jack Thompson. We spoke on the phone." They shook hands. 

"Hi, Captain Steve Rogers. Do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"We found another Hydra compound."

"Great. Where is it located?"

"Southern Germany."

"Am I being shipped out right now?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"I'll go down to the arsenal and get suited up."

"There's an idea."

Steve ran down the steps underground and found a special room dedicated to just his things. He strapped on his suit, grabbed his shield, and a pistol for backup. Then he got into a car that took him to the airport. It was 5:00 pm. 

*

Peggy laid awake all night thinking about where Steve was and what he was doing. Every now and then, she would glance up at the phone to make sure it was still plugged in and working. 

*

Steve arrived in Germany at 5:00 am, her time. He knew Peggy would be awake so he called in. 

The phone rang and Peggy jumped up to answer it as soon as possible. 

"Steve? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Peggy, hi. I'm in Germany."

"Germany? Why?"

"They found another Hydra base. I'll be fine don't worry about me. If we get our paychecks go and buy that apartment."

"But-"

"No buts just do it. I'll be back home soon enough. If anything changes I'll give you a call. I have to go now, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." They hung up. At least Peggy knew what was happening now. She went to take a nap, as she would have work in a few hours. 

Steve went to the compound and kicked ass. He rushed the job as quickly as possible to get back to his love but no matter how quickly the job was done, they would still be going home the same time. 

While they were there they found a few more camps in the area. They went to take those down too. The search for the apartment continued and it got harder and harder each day that Steve wasn't there. He wouldn't be returning the same week he left. 

Steve would come back in twelve days. 

*

It was the twelfth day and most of the soldiers were arriving home but, for whatever reason, the Howling Commandos were sent out to Germany after people were coming back. She looked all over for Steve but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Agent Thompson, where's Captain Rogers?"

"Can we talk about this in private?"

"Yes of course." They went to Peggy's office. They entered and he shut the door. 

"Steve's been captured."

"Captured? How?"

"They shot him with something, almost like a tranquilizer. It shut his body down for a while. They took him."

"I don't understand how they can just take him. Weren't the others protecting him?"

"That's what we're trying to understand."

"Is that why the Howling Commandos went out?" She was stuttering and tears were coming down her bright rosy cheeks. 

"Yes, we're doing all we can to get him back." Thompson reached out for her hand but settled for a hug instead. His hands were going down on her back. "I know it can get pretty lonely..."

Peggy unhooked his hands from her waist and slapped him. "How dare you try to touch me! Get out." She walked him out and held the door open. "Why don't you grow a pair of balls and go out on the field?"

She slammed the door. 

*

A week went by and still no sign of Steve. The days felt longer and the men kept trying to make a move on Peggy. One time this week Johnny opened the door without knocking and without even saying a word, Peggy said, "Don't." He didn't try anything and just shut the door again. 

*

Another week went by and the Howling Commandos came back with nothing. The search ended and Peggy was alone again. 

*

Another week, nothing. 

*

One more week. Peggy was the last one to leave work, as she always is. She shut all of the lights off, packed her briefcase, and put her jacket on top of her arm. While she was walking out, in the hallway was a man wearing a bloody Captain America suit. He had the same physique as Steve. Her stare was at his shoes which slowly went up towards his face. When she saw his eyes she was speechless. 

"Steve?"

"Hi Peg." 

Peggy had pure shock written all over her face but he was holding down his smile while trying to push back his tears. He took off his helmet to reveal his crystal blue eyes and the dirt all over his face. His suit had rips and tears all over it. Around the tears was blood. 

"I-I-"

"Shh. It's okay, baby, I know." His voice was so calming. "The dream I've been having. You wanted to know about it so badly. I didn't have the words for it like the ones I have now. I was having flashbacks of the crash. Peering over the broken windshield while falling to my death and hearing your voice over the radio. It's all I can think about these days. This memory has been haunting more and more each day for whatever reason. I've been blanking out lately. That's what you saw while I was staring out the window. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. I just didn't have it in me to say it but when I heard the words come out my mouth, it doesn't do justice to what I've felt. Can I come over and hold you again?" He stretched out his arms for Peggy to run to him. She stood there crying and dropped her briefcase to the floor. "What's wrong baby?"

"Can you stop leaving me?" 

*

Steve held her in his arms. He was covered in blood, sweat, and more blood but not all of it was his. 

"Let's go home." He said in her hair. She nodded against his shoulder. Steve picked up her briefcase and coat then escorted her outside. They hopped in the car and drove to the SSR apartments. Most of the men were asleep so Steve could avoid the questions. 

When they got up to their room Peggy sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. Steve sat down in front of her on one knee like he was proposing. 

"I'm sorry."

"Steve I-I've been so lonely. It's been so long."

"Yes, baby, I know and I'm sorry."

"You've been sorry a lot lately." She said between tears. "You've been gone for nearly forty days and show up to work all bloody and dirty and-"

"Peggy I-I'm sorry. I didn't come here to hurt you but I can't stop. Maybe it's better if we-" Peggy put her hand over his mouth and his eyebrows relaxed. 

"Better if we break up? Is that what you were going to say?"

Steve didn't have to say anything to let her know the answer was yes. She looked away, disgusted. 

"I just... I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Steve if you haven't noticed, love isn't easy."

"I know but it just adds on to the other times I let you suffer."

"Breaking up won't do any good."

"Trust me I don't want to break up. It's been heaven just being here with you. I fell in love with you the day I met you." His eyes were so innocent while he was looking up at her. His eyes were a lighter blue, almost like she could see through them.

"We're not breaking up. You can't get rid of me that easy." Peggy smirked briefly.

"I missed you." He brushed back a curl over her face and wiped her tears with the back of his hand. Peggy grabbed his hand that was still on her cheek to feel his touch. She hadn't felt the warmth in weeks. Her eyes closed and pressed the back of his hand onto her lips. When she kissed his hand, her eyes opened to nothing. 

He had never been there. Peggy looked around the room but there was absolutely no one there. People were out on the street like nothing had happened, the sounds of New York flooding into her ears with every second she realized that Steve had never been there. _Was he gone? Was he ever here?_ She wondered. Peggy's heart dropped and she was panicking. He was gone. He was never here. He didn't return from that mission. What was left of Steve was only a bittersweet memory. Needless to say, he was late for the wedding. Seventy years too late. 

"Steve?" Nothing. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna write another story before the second part of this series. Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> instagram -- @stxggy.marvel

**Author's Note:**

> New story! 
> 
> (The part where he is looking at her from across the room during the meeting is from another fic, but I can't remember which one. Honestly, I probably have it bookmarked cause I'm an idiot haha)
> 
> More chapters to come.
> 
> The writing is kinda bad cause this is the first fic I ever wrote. It's not horrible I promise.


End file.
